


In the grey zone

by EmberTheDragon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Knotting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining Tony Stark, Protective Bruce Banner, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheDragon/pseuds/EmberTheDragon
Summary: Takes place after Thor the Dark world, but Loki hasn't taken over Asgard yet, he's just kinda chillin. When your alpha, Loki, goes missing, Thor appears to inform you that he has died. You move into the Avengers' complex to be cared for and find yourself slowly healing and falling in love with a genius billionaire philanthropist. Loki returns in later chapters? Honestly, haven't decided.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> So the last time I wrote fan fiction was literally like three or four years ago. Please don't attack me, but I'm definitely open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Also this is my first alpha/omega fic so if I mess up something or am confused about something, please tell me lol.

It had been three months since his brother's passing and Thor had been handling it.....well...he had been handling it. Although he had planned on returning to earth, Thor had asked his father if he could stay on Asgard for a while longer. Just enough time to say some goodbyes and to take care of a few business things. Like now, for instance. He was looking through Loki's room (Loki _never_ let him look in his room) to put a few things in order. Mostly, he wanted to have a small memento of his brother and had thought about taking one of his books (oh, how Loki loved to read). Although Loki had always claimed his favorite book was one about elves and a magic tree, Thor had always noticed that Loki constantly had his nose buried in a book about magic. Thor knew nothing of magic and could never conjure any himself, but he certainly thought of Loki whenever he thought of magic. Plus, Loki had always smiled so fondly when reading that book.

As Thor plucked the book from off of Loki's desk and opened it, several papers fluttered to the ground. Confusion flooded Thor's face as he found the book to be a hallowed out shell. A mere holding place for whatever had fallen to the room's carpet. Thor knelt and shifted through the papers, finding them to be letters. _Love_ letters. There was also a picture of a beautiful, young girl. After shifting through the many papers, Thor found the information he needed, then headed towards the castle stables.

~Time Skip~

You were in the garden, watering the fruits, vegetables and flowers and humming to yourself, when you first heard the thumping of horse's hooves coming towards your humble home. You knew immediately that the rider must be your Alpha, Loki and a smile crossed your face. After all, you two had chosen this house particularly because it was quiet and hidden away in the woods. You set the watering can down and went inside, having time to quickly wash your hands and face. When the hoof steps stopped just outside your home, you peeked out of the window to see....not Loki. 

Panicking at the thought of a stranger coming to your house (Loki always warned against strangers) you grabbed a pan off the stove, not realizing it still contained hot water. You hid in the hallway near the doorway and waited. There was a knock. More waiting. Another knock. You still refused to answer. 

"y/n?" The stranger rumbled. How did he know your name?! 

"Please answer. I know that I'm a stranger to you, but I knew your mate, Loki." The stranger rumbled again.

"Go away, please!" You answered bravely.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm his brother, Thor Odinson" Thor claimed boldly. That made you pause.

"Loki never mentioned a brother!" You shouted, then mumbled to yourself "And he certainly didn't mention his status."

Thor grew tired of this and tried the doorknob. You cursed at yourself for not locking the door. Thor strode in and you swung the pan, aiming for his head. However, he caught your hand and the hot water poured onto your hand and arm. You let out a yelp of pain and dropped the pain.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Thor gushed, sounding and looking genuinely concerned. Tears pricked at your eyes but you held them back, instead just nodding your head.

"Are you really his brother?" You asked quietly. 

"Yes. Well, he's actually adopted, but-" Thor stopped suddenly, only just now scenting you. You smelled of flowers and the earth and.....and Loki. A few tears fell from Thor's eyes, leaving you in shock.

"Are you alright?" You asked softly, leading Thor to a couch and suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I'm sorry" Thor almost whispered. "I came here to tell you... Well... I was in Loki's room when I saw your letters to him and.... He never even mentioned..."

"We wanted to keep it secret. I knew he was part Jotun and it just was, well, easier." Your eyebrows pinched together as your concern grew ever stronger. You knew that at this point Thor smelled it. "Thor. What's wrong with Loki?"

Thor raised his head to look at you and a new wave of tears slipped down his face.

"My brother has...passed" Thor said quietly.

Thor continued to speak, but you didn't hear anything. Your mind span and you could feel yourself start to panic. Tears rolled down your face in an uncontrollable torrent. You felt your stomach clench and you tried to rush to the bathroom, but ended up loosing your last meal on the floor. It took Thor a solid three hours to finally calm you enough for you to listen to what he had to say.

"I think it would be best for you and safest for you to return with me to earth. I have a place where you can stay with me and a few friends. I think it would benefit you to go somewhere where you wouldn't have to think about...him." Thor suggested calmly. You simply nodded. You hadn't talked since he gave you the news and now you didn't think you had the strength to. You barely remember gathering your things to travel to earth, as your mind could focus on nothing but the loss of your Alpha. You filled a suitcase with some clothes and hygiene items and then grabbed a locket from a small chest which contained a picture of Loki and you. Thor was already prepared for the trip and you made your way to the Bifrost.

Once on earth, you made your way to the Avengers tower with Thor as your guide. Entering the building and making your way to the elevator, you suddenly felt Thor stiffen at your side. He turned his head to face you.

"Please excuse my friends if they act, um, oddly, y/n. They haven't seen me since I left for Asgard a little over three months ago and know not of your situation." Thor paused. "They are also eccentric on a normal day so, who knows what today brings."

You nodded your head in acknowledgement as the elevator dinged. Shouts of glee were heard from the living room and you shrunk behind Thor as he was crowded around. It was a tall, blonde man who first noticed your scent and signaled the others to make them notice. One by one they all turned to you and the room grew awkwardly quiet. 

"Um, Thor? Who's the chick?" A brown haired man with facial hair asked. 

You heard someone whisper "she kinda smells like Loki" and began to softly sob all over again. Thor immediately stopped what he was doing and reached for your hand, removing your suitcase and setting it to the side in the process. He gently pulled you by the hand and led you to the tower's terrace, which would allow you some privacy. Thor seated you in a chair before returning to the others and gathering them in the living room. You knew that he was probably explaining the situation to them, so you sat quietly and cried, pulling your knees to your chest and tucking your head down so no one would see. It felt like hours before someone came to get you. You felt a soft touch on your shoulder and almost winced a little from the unfamiliar touch.

"y/n? Sweetie?" A soft female voice called. You could smell omega and felt a little safer. "I'm Natasha Romanov."

You raised your head from your knees meekly and sniffled. 

"Would you be willing to come inside?" Natasha asked sweetly. You nodded.

Once inside you were placed on a couch. An omega named Bruce handed you a blanket, which you gratefully wrapped yourself up in, while an alpha named Steve handed you a glass of water. Everyone took a seat and waited patiently while you drank the water and took the time to settle yourself. You finally felt able to speak.

"I'm y/n" You managed and received a few smiles in return. "I'm from earth. I met Loki when he arrived to, um, invade the planet."

"Oh" You heard Thor make a sound of realization.

"We fell in love." You felt a few tears fall. "I wanted to go with him to Asgard and the rest is history."

"Well y/n. I'm Tony. You've already met Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Thor. That's Clint. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Tony stated. 

"Thank you" you said gratefully. 

After talking a little while longer, you were escorted to your room. It was a guest room and was relatively empty, but it would do. You got ready for bed and laid down, knowing that sleep wouldn't come to you that night. You were unsure of your future, but that night you just mourned for your lost mate. Somehow, you did eventually drift off into a dreamless sleep, and you managed to stay asleep the rest of the night.


	2. Trying to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to mourn Loki, but try to move on.

You woke up late the next morning feeling exhausted and drained. At first, you didn't even want to get out of bed, but the Avengers seemingly gave you no choice. A soft knock at the door notified you to someone entering and you looked up to see Natasha.

"Hey" She said softly and sat at the edge of the bed. You scented her and noticed that she smelled like citrus and....something you couldn't quite name. "How are you?"

"I'm..." You shrugged. "I feel...empty."

"Oh, sweetie" Natasha said, sounding genuinely sympathetic. "Do you wanna get out of bed?"

You hesitated, then nodded. Natasha helped you out of bed, then gave you some privacy while you changed out of your pajamas. She was waiting for you at your door when you emerged and led you to the kitchen. 

"I'm not all that hungry, Natasha" You managed.

"That's because you're grieving. But you need food, so you have to eat what I give you." Natasha shot a stern look at you and you nodded in response.

"So! How's our newest addition managing?" You heard Tony blurt as he entered the kitchen. You scowled at his seemingly lack of care.

"I feel like half of me was just ripped away and I'm surrounded by strangers." You replied coldly. Tony could smell anger seeping slowly from you and stuttered.

"I'm, um... I'm sorry." He paused and looked slightly distant. "I'm not really good with this kind of, um, situation. Sorry."

"Good job, y/n. You startled him into apologizing." Natasha looked a little surprised then leaned in and whispered. "He doesn't usually apologize, so you should appreciate the only sorry you're probably ever gonna get."

You nodded slowly and even managed a small smile. Tony's eyebrows scrunched up at the two of you.

"What did she just tell you? Because whatever it is, I'm sure it's a lie." Tony awkwardly help out his hand. "Tony by the way. I mean, you know my name. We met, sorta. But not like officially so. Here's us officially meeting, I guess."

You held out your hand and yelped a little when Tony shook it. Tony recoiled immediately.

_'Oh right'_ You thought, _'I burned it when Thor...'_

"Tony! What did you do!" Natasha abandoned the food she was getting for you and rushed around the stove, trying to get a look at your hands.

"I didn't! I mean, I didn't think I did anything. I just-"

"No, it wasn't him." You winced. Tony walked to a nearby cabinet and took out a first aid kit, handing it to Natasha."I scalded my hands with hot water yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony looked a little accusing.

"I guess I forgot" You mumbled as Natasha put various medicines on your hands and wrapped them.

"Okay well after Nat finishes fixing you up and you get a bite to eat I'd like you to come to my lab for a physical. Make sure nothing else is..." Tony gestured at you "hurting."

After breakfast (at around 11:30, so it was more like lunch) you made your way down to Tony's lab, which was strong with his alpha scent. You figured that he was in there often. He busied himself with scans, checking your blood pressure, checking your temperature, etc. and was quiet the majority of the time. When he finally spoke, it almost startled you.

"Is there any chance..." He began, then rephrased. "You had relations with Loki.. I don't suppose there's a chance you could be pregnant?"

"Oh, gosh, no." You responded surprisingly easily. "We were together, but he was gone for about three months before...."

Tony held up his hand and you were relieved that you didn't have to finish that sentence. The rest of the checkup passed by uneventfully and afterwards Tony allowed you to move from the doctors office like chair to a more comfortable chair.

"Alright, next order of business. I think you'll find this more interesting." Tony took out a pen and paper then turned to you again. "Let's talk interests."

"What?" You were confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"You're going to be here for a while and the room you're in now is a basic guest room. Consider this an upgrade. What do you like to do in your free time? Sports? The arts? Yoga? You name it, I'll see what I can do" Tony waved his pen and paper around for emphasis.

"Oh" You thought for a moment. "I guess I draw? Nothing major just doodles. And I like music and books."

"Okay what's something a little less basic?" Tony asked, but laughed a little to show he was joking.

"Oh, I like gardening!" You exclaimed suddenly. "Flowers and herbs and even food and stuff."

Tony nodded and jotted down some things on his paper.

"Alright. Well ms y/n, you are free to go. I'll have the adjustments to your room ready by the end of the week" With that Tony strode over to his work table and began fiddling with some small invention. 

You found yourself wandering up the stairs and out to the grounds of the Avengers' complex. A pathway led to a fountain surrounded by hedges, flowers, and a few scattered benches. A pond sat off to the side, filled with large goldfish and the occasional duck. A small pier jutted out at one end of the pond and you found yourself making your way over to it. You left your socks and shoes at the end of the pier closest to the shore, then walked out to the edge and sat down, dipping your feet in the cool water. It was summer time, and the sun warmed your skin as you closed your eyes and drifted into thought. A small quack made you open your eyes and look down at the water. A momma duck and her babies had paddled up to you, seemingly searching for food. Surprisingly, they weren't at all scared of you, and the mother allowed you to scoop up a duckling to get a better look. A larger duck paddled up then, and the female greeted him happily. Somehow, you found yourself crying over your lost mate all over again. 

It was different than before. No chest heaving, sobbing, blurred vision, and unawareness of surroundings. Instead, the tears slipped out slowly, landing in the pond with a quiet drip. You thought about how you would never raise his pups, or even marry him. Loneliness seemed to envelope you slowly, seeping from the outside in. You weren't sure just how long you had sat there crying, but you were sure it had been a few hours. You could feel someone approach and swiped away a few tears before turning to see who it was.

"Hey" Steve called out, sitting down next to you. His strong alpha scent filled your nose. It smelled like leather and metal, yet at the same time woods and the earth. 

"Hey" You responded, knowing he'd seen you crying.

"It's okay you know." You faked confusion. "To cry. It's supposed to help, y'know? Helps you express your feelings so you can let them go when you're ready." You nodded.

"Have you ever had someone close die?" You asked, staring into the water.

"Yeah" Steve sounded distant. You looked up to see him frowning.

"I'm sorry." You chided, which made Steve chuckle.

"I came out here to comfort you and here I am focusing on the past." Steve sighed.

"Who were they?" You asked softly.

"Well...there was this girl. Real sweet, but fierce too. Met her when I joined the army. But that was before I froze." Steve looked at you. "When I came back, I thought I was all alone. Turns out she was still alive, but I guess I was a little young for her. She passed a while back, but I'm grateful that I got to see her one last time."

"I know that feeling. Loneliness." You responded.

"You're not alone, y/n. You have us now." Steve beamed. "Why don't you come inside and have some dinner?"

You complied and followed Steve back into the complex. When you finally looked at a clock, you realized you'd been outside for almost six hours. As you entered the kitchen, the smell of burgers filled your nose, making you hum happily. You approached the table everyone was stood around and dished yourself some food.

"Hey! You're looking better. It even looks like you got your appetite ba-" Natasha stopped mid sentence, then let out a huge sigh. Everyone slowly looked at you, and a few chuckled as you just looked back in confusion.

"What? Did I do something?" You ventured.

"No, no, it's not that." Bruce responded.

"I'll get the aloe vera" Clint got up from his seat and stalked out of the room. 

"Aloe, what now?" You were even more confused than before.

"Oh come on, pothead, I thought you liked gardening." Tony shot out without missing a beat. "It helps with sunburn."

You reached up and touched your face, finding it hot to the touch. Well, you had been in the sun for six hours. Despite everything, you laughed at your own foolishness. Everyone stopped and seemed to light up.

"Well look at that! She laughs!" Thor boomed. You found yourself blushing, but were certain no one could tell due to your sunburn. In actuality, you were surprised at Thor's interaction with you. He tended to avoid you, but you figured it was because you still smelled like Loki, and still had his mark on you. Clint handed you the aloe and you applied it to your face like you would sunscreen. Dinner was rather lively and afterwards you found yourself sitting in the living room with the Avengers, mostly listening to them and keeping to yourself.

While you were no where close to healing and moving on past Loki, you glowed in the company of your new companions. You knew that with time and their help, you could get through Loki's passing and mostly return to your former self. You were defiantly still hurting, but your future looked bright...and a little chaotic. Well hey, if you didn't enjoy a little chaos, you never would have dated Loki to begin with.


	3. Movin' on up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your own floor in the tower, host a movie night, and meet Steve's omega Bucky. Tony is pining and needs advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry this is so late. School is a thing. Second, the timeline of the story might be messed up, but that's okay! If you have complaints about the timeline in specific, I don't care. Any other complaints (or suggestions) may be put in the comments for consideration. Thanks lol

You awoke early in the morning and began to get ready for the day, starting with a shower. Feeling better and better as the weeks went by, you even decided to do an entire shave and exfoliate routine, including a deep condition. Getting out of the shower felt refreshing and you set to work drying your body and hair, wrapping the towel around your hair and picking out your outfit for today. You even felt good enough to pull on a matching, lacy bra and underwear set. After pulling on a pair of shorts, you let your hair free and began searching for the shirt you wanted to wear. You decided on a t-shirt and had just begun pulling it over your head when you heard a knock at the door, and before you could answer in stalked Tony.

"Hey, (y/n), I was just wondering if-" Tony completely stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of you and his mouth gaped open momentarily. You blushed, but quickly pulled the t-shirt the rest of the way on, hoping Tony would ignore what happened.

"I'm so sorry. I knocked, but then.. sorry, I just, I knocked and I figured-" Tony stammered before you cut him off.

"Wow, _two_ apologies from Tony Stark? I must be lucky or something." You managed an only semi-awkward smile, which put Tony at ease. "What'd you want?"

"Oh, right! I have something for you!" Tony motioned to you and you followed him out of the room. When you were close to him, you noticed the faintest smell of arousal. Interesting.

You followed Tony into the elevator and he pushed a button, practically buzzing with excitement. When the elevator doors dinged open, you audibly gasped at the room before you. Tony led you into a small foyer area, complete with a few couches and a small water feature. A vine-like chandelier lit up the room and a TV was positioned on the wall so that the couches in the living room could all face it. A kitchenette connected to the foyer, complete with a stove-oven combo and an island. It was gorgeous to say the least. Tony ushered you into a bedroom and for a second you sent a confused and semi-wary look at him. He shared the confusion for a second, then his face flushed.

"Oh! Oh you think- no, no. This is yours." Tony gestured to everything.

"What?!" You gaped at him, then looked at everything. 

There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a plush rug under it. On the far side of the room a bookshelf stood tall and proud, displaying brand new books, which was next to a dresser. Across from the bed held a desk, sporting some new art supplies, with some mediums you'd never even used before. A door to the left of the bed, on the wall that it was pushed against led to an exquisite bathroom, with both a shower and tub. A large window above the desk allowed for a beautiful view of the city.

"Oh, Tony!" You breathed. "I can't accept all of this!"

"Um, of course you can. It took weeks to order all of this and put it all together. I had to ask Natasha about your preferences and even asked Steve for _help_ to get the job done faster! You're taking it." Tony stated. "Besides, you haven't even seen the best part!"

You quirked an eyebrow at Tony and followed when he sauntered out of the bedroom and across the foyer floor. On the other side held a door, and an earthy smell came from the other side. You looked up at Tony expectantly, but he motioned you to make the first move. You complied and reached for the handle, turning it and stepping inside of the room.

"Holy crap" You exclaimed.

It was a mini-greenhouse. _In you're freaking apartment!_ You audibly squealed in delight, taking Tony off-guard. You began passing among the various potted plants, exploring every bit of the garden with child-like enthusiasm. You noticed that while many plants were housed in the greenhouse, there were also empty pots of varying sizes. In addition, a rack mounted to one wall housed seeds of every kind, which would allow you to plant and tend to practically anything you could imagine. Once satisfied with your exploration, you turned to find Tony still at the door, watching you with amusement and something like pride. Rushing over to him, you wrapped him in an embrace, feeling him stiffen a little at your display of affection.

"Thank you Tony! For everything." You said softly. Tony responded by simply wrapping his arms around you and returning the gentle hug. It only lasted for a fraction of a minute before he broke it awkwardly and cleared his throat. 

"Well, it's about lunch time. Hungry?" Tony asked, averting his gaze. You put aside your confusion and nodded, following Tony to the elevator.

Once the elevator dinged open, the smell of lasagna wafted into your nose and you walked over to the kitchen area. Tony followed a small distance behind.

"Hmm smells good guys!" You called out. You looked around the room and smiled at everyone, noticing that they already had plates of food. Tony went to speak to Banner, and you decided to make him a plate along with yours. Bringing over the plates of food, you plopped down on the couch next to him and held the plate out for him. Tony halted his conversation with Bruce and everyone seemed to take a small pause in their eating to glance over in you two's direction.

"Oh, (y/n) you didn't have to-" You tried dismissing Tony with a wave of your hand, then noticed he was... _blushing?_ What the hell?

"What? I just brought you food?" You glanced around the room and people seemed to avert their gaze a little, turning sly smiles to each other.

"(y/n), how long were you off earth, exactly?" Tony asked out of the blue. You thought about it.

"Um, a few years maybe? I left right after I met Loki so, yeah, maybe a few years." Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

"Well..." Tony trailed off, averting his gaze. "I would think you would know this, but, an omega bringing an alpha food is sort of a sign of, um....uh...mating?"

"Oh." You said rather calmly, then fully reacted. "OH! I'm so sorry! I was only on Asgard a few years, but I left less than a month after presenting so I guess I learnt Asgardian customs instead of earth's." You stated rather sheepishly.

Tony seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"Is that why you were all weird when we hugged?" You asked, making Tony blanche and Clint choke on his salad. You noticed Natasha nearly spit out her water.

"You WHAT?" Natasha exclaimed.

"Oh, it is a custom thing? I'm sorry Tony I-" You began.

"No, (y/n). It is not a custom on earth. It is just unusual for Tony to show any affection towards anyone." Thor explained.

"Okay, it's not like I started it!" Tony defended himself. And you felt yourself bristle a little, for some odd reason.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't know hugging you was such an offense. I apologize for putting you through that." You held a hand to your chest in mock sympathy. Then muttered, still loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Next time don't hug back, if you want that message sent."

Tony, once again, gaped at you. A few chuckles were let out as Tony was left speechless. You got up with your empty plate and sauntered into the kitchen to place it in the sink. Tony stood up and pointed a finger at you.

"Now wait just one second! Everyone knows that I'm not an affectionate person but you-" Tony gestured to the whole of you while you washed you're plate, eyeing him smugly. "You are new. I was just trying to be courteous, okay everyone?"

"Well I suppose you should try to be courteous now, huh?" You began drying your hands. Tony looked confused. "I mean you did barge in while I was shirtless"

At that the room erupted. Natasha and Banner began scolding, Thor rumbled in laughter, Clint began mocking Tony, and Tony, red with embarrassment, immediately began defending himself against the onslaught. You began laughing hysterically, doubling over and having tears come out of your eyes from not being able to breath. You hadn't laughed that hard in all the time you were in the tower. Finally, you had to intervene, and interrupted the chaos with a loud whistle.

"First..." You gasped, still catching your breath and wiping away tears from laughing. "I would like thank you all for the most fun I've had yet."

Everyone either chuckled or smiled at that, including Tony.

"Second, as thank you to Tony and also celebration of my move up the tower to my own floor-" You paused to add a little drama, for fun. "Dinner's on me, followed by popcorn and a movie night, for anyone who's interested."

~Time Skip~

The avengers chattered in the living room while you finished cleaning up from dinner. While they argued over what movie to watch, you began popping popcorn, making sure there was enough bowls to where they wouldn't fight over them (if that was even _possible_ ). Suddenly, you heard the elevator door ding open and in walked Steve, followed by a shorter man with dark hair.

"Steve! You're late." Bruce commented with a grin.

"Yeah, my bad guys. I was trying to convince _someone_ that they should get out of the house for once." Steve unnecessarily jerked a hand towards Bucky, who rolled his eyes. "Anyway, by the time I convinced the guy I realized we would interrupt dinner, so we grabbed a bite at home."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend' there?" You asked at Steve, wiggling your eyebrows.

"Oh! (Y/n), this is Bucky." Steve beamed. "We're mated, if you couldn't tell."

"Oh no, I couldn't tell at all." You teased and moved towards Bucky to extend a hand. He hesitated before reaching out and shaking it with a metal arm, giving you a small smile.

"Holy crap, that is awesome dude!" You exclaimed, pulling his arm forward a little to get a better look. Bucky looked somewhat stunned, but gave no resistance.

"What?" He ventured.

"Your arm, it's super cool! I've never seen a prosthetic like this. What's it made of? When'd you get it? How's it wired? Do you still feel things with-" You stopped your questioning when you looked up and noticed Bucky seemed uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to talk about it if-"

"No, it's not that." Bucky looked almost sheepish. "I don't normally get this kind of reaction is all. I can feel pressure, hot and cold, and I can feel people touching it, it's just less receptive than, you know, my other arm."

"Yeah, I'm working on that still." Tony piped up from on the couch. He looked somewhat annoyed and you assumed that it wasn't an easy task.

"I don't really know what it's made of, or how it's wired. That's Tony's department." Bucky shrugged. You noticed he avoided the question of when he got it, but decided not to pry.

"So...are we gonna watch a movie?" Steve asked.

"Oh, right!" You made your way towards the couches and Steve and Bucky followed. "Popcorn's ready and I think they already have a movie picked."

Steve and Bucky claimed the loveseat that was left open for them. You moved to sit on the end of the long couch, next to Natasha. She abruptly moved to the end, putting you in the middle of the couch between her and Tony. You shot her a questioning look.

"What? I like the end seat. Feels less squished." She explained.

You took her explanation and sat in the middle. The movie began playing and Tony asked Jarvis to dim the lights.

Half-way through the movie you felt yourself nodding off a bit. Somehow, to everyone's amusement (and Natasha's joy), you ended up leaning up against Tony. You were already asleep by the time they began picking on him and, unfortunately, missed the small blush that appeared on Tony's face (which also surprised everyone). After the movie ended Tony ended up carrying you to your bed and even tucked you in (not well, but hey), while Natasha cleaned up any remaining mess.

~Small time skip~

Tony laid in his bed, cursing to himself and at himself. I mean, what kind of person develops feelings for an omega who just lost her mate a few months ago? Him, apparently. He couldn't decide what it was about you that drew you to him. Was it your looks? Well, maybe. But it was deeper than that. He genuinely admired your bright and enthusiastic personality, but something about your sass endeared him just as much. He cursed at himself again, wondering what on earth he was going to do. 

' _Well, let's look at all the options, and go from there_ ' Tony thought. ' _I suppose I could tell her and risk rejection or freaking her out or losing her as a friend. Or I could ignore it and hope it goes away. Not likely. I could try to make her like me. No! Her mate just passed away! Don't be scum!_ ' He scolded himself again.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed and walked down the hall, through the foyer, and into the elevator. Time for some advice. He figured Steve might be some help and pressed the button that lead to his floor. The elevator door dinged open and Tony went to step out when-

"Oh, Steve!" Bucky moaned. "Harder, Alpha!"

Tony hit the close door button faster than he'd ever done before and thought of plan B. Bruce? No, best not to disturb him. Natasha? No, she'd caused enough trouble. Besides, he didn't have a death wish, and would rather not wake a sleeping assassin. Clint was out of the question because he would just tell him to bang her. Tony shook his head to clear _that_ thought out of his mind. So let's see, that left Tony with...Thor. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Tony hit the button for Thor's floor. The elevator door dinged open and Thor was surprisingly awake, sitting on the coach and...reading. Thor looked up, then looked confused, then put the book down.

"Man of Iron! Do you require something?" Thor asked.

"No." Tony answered a little too quickly, but stepped out of the elevator anyway. "Well, yes."

Thor sat back in the large chair and waited for Tony to talk.

"Okay well first off, please promise to not think of me as an ass. Well, you know, any more of an ass." Tony aired.

"Alright." Thor spoke slowly.

"I need...advice." Tony confessed.

"I see. It must be serious. You never ask for advice and when you do it is most certainly not asked of me." Thor paused. "What is the problem?"

"I...am, no have...well. Okay so, what would you do if-....say you're me, and..and." Tony stumbled for words.

"Tony." Thor interrupted. "Are you developing a desire for relations with dear (y/n)?"

"I, uh, yeah. That." Tony looked anywhere but at Thor. Thor patted a seat next to him, motioning for Tony to take a seat.

"I assume that you feel bad as (y/n)'s previous relation ended in tragedy. And now you are confused as to what actions to take in accordance with your relationship with her." Thor offered. Tony simply nodded after thinking through that sentence. Thor continued. "(y/n) has come a long way since our paths first crossed. She has done much reflecting and much healing, both mentally and physically. While she has come a long way, it is rather bold to pursue her, although you have always been a bold man."

"So...you're saying don't pursue her?" Tony asked.

"Not at all! I'm saying give her time. She clearly is close with you and you are now both unbonded, as her mark from my brother is fully healed over. Let her come to you, my friend. I swear to you that in good time, she will." Thor finished.

"Thanks, point-break." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "That was actually really helpful."

"You're gratitude is unnecessary, but welcomed anyway." Thor smiled. "You will see. In time, all will work itself out."


	4. Out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time bonding with Tony, go on a mission, and go into an unexpected heat. It's a lot, basically. Smut incoming, probably in the next chapter. What can I say, I'm a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have only ever written one other smut, so I'm doing my best. Second, in this of the omega-verse, if an omega hasn't had sex in a while, they begin to re-heal their inner wall. (basically it's like they're a virgin again after not having sex for a long time). Also, I realize that the reader hasn't had a heat in like, three months, but I'll explain that in the chapter.

It had been several weeks since the movie night and Natasha had held that...incident...over your head like a prize. You did your best to put thoughts of Tony to the side, but he always seemed to trickle in, sending you into a wave of guilt. You had grown quite fond of Tony and, in another life, could picture yourself as his omega, but the thought of Loki made you feel as though you were somehow a betrayer. Despite this, you had found yourself spending a lot of your time with Tony over the past few weeks, getting closer to him by the minute. This was the case as you pulled on some shorts and a cute t-shirt and headed downstairs, to Tony's lab. The clanking of machinery filled your ears before you even reached the door. You asked Jarvis to let you in, then slipped behind Tony as quietly as possible. You waited until he put a tool down and began reaching for another before you covered his eyes with your hands, slightly on tip-toe so that you could reach him easier. Tony let out a loud dramatic sigh.

"I could never guess who this is. I mean, it's just impossible!" Tony exclaimed dramatically. You let out a giggle and released him so that he could turn and face you. "You know this machinery is dangerous? And you're playing games. Shameful."

You rolled your eyes at Tony and preemptively reached for a pair of safety glasses that you knew he'd make you wear.

"What's this?" You circled the invention curiously.

"This is an...iron man suit. Sort of." Tony shrugged and kept working.

"Another?" You glanced Tony's way as he nodded and kept working, picking up a small wrench. "What's this one do?"

"Well in theory, it'll be able to pick up bio-scans and fly wherever I direct it. That I can already do. The theory part is that I need it to be versatile and to have it transform into different modes automatically, using AI to choose which mode best fits the situation. Most of which I can also already do, but I've never combined all of these aspects like this before."

"What kinds of modes?" You pressed, genuinely wanting to know more. Tony moved to a different side of the suit, picking up a screw driver.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure yet." Tony paused to think a moment. You admired how handsome he looked when concentrating on a problem. "Definitely a shield mode. Plus I want to make it submersible, and able to pull oxygen out of the water. Plus the usual flight safety measurements that I put in my own suits, parachutes and such. And I think I want to-"

"This isn't going to be one of your suits?" That stopped Tony short.

"Um...no. I wasn't planning on having it belong to me, per say." Tony glanced up and you looked at him expectantly. He ducked his head and continued working before saying, "I was actually going to reserve it for, uh, you. I guess."

"What? What do I need a suit for?" You were shocked at the revelation.

"Well, you know. Emergencies happen and, you know. I just want to be prepared. Just in case anything were to...happen. I want to-the team wants to keep you safe."

"Aw, Tony. That's so sweet. I should have known you'd be looking out for me." You heard Tony mumble something to himself before you continued. "You know the whole team must be thinking the same thing. Natasha and Bucky have been teaching me self defense and Thor is training me on how to use different weapons, like swords and stuff. He helps me spar a lot. I threw knives the other day!"

Tony bumped his head coming up from underneath the suit. He cursed a little before replying. 

"That's good, that's-yeah, that's good. Surprised to hear that you spar with Thor. How's that?" Tony asked (a little too quickly, he realized).

"It's fine. He always wins, but I'm getting better and he goes easy on me so I don't get hurt. Oh, and Steve taught me how to shoot a gun!" You beamed.

"Didn't realize you and Thor were close." Tony seemed to stiffen a little.

"Well, it has been nice getting to know him. I mean the entire time I was with Loki he hardly mentioned Thor. Getting to know him has been like getting to know a long lost brother." 

"Oh, that's really nice." Tony sounded genuine as he returned to the suit.

You ended up settling down on a stool next to the work table and pulled out a sketchbook that you had stashed in one of the drawers. You periodically handed Tony various tools that he asked for. As more time went on, you found yourself begin to sketch the team instead of machinery. Then instead of the team, you began to sketch Tony. You were working on one of him laughing, his eyes crinkled and glittering and found yourself smiling.

"Well, it's not done, but I think I've worked enough on it today. What have _you_ been working on?" Tony attempted to take the sketchbook from your hands.

"Um, _excuse_ you!" You jerked the sketchbook away and closed it quickly. "My sketches are private, unless given permission. And you don't have permission."

"Aw, what? Why not Green Thumb?" Tony mock pouted and you racked your brain for a response.

"Because... you're covered in grease and oil! You'll ruin the pages with your machine hands." You stated matter-of-factually.

"Fine, then I'll clean up and you can show me your sketches afterward." Tony looked smug. Before you could answer, another urgent voice chimed in.

"Mr. Stark," Jarvis called out "You're needed in the Avengers common area. They've requested that you come quickly."

"Tell them I'm on my way up." Tony called out while you both walked towards the elevator. When the doors dinged open you heard groaning and some cursing. The avengers were piled in a circle staring at Natasha, who was laying on the couch.

"What happened?" You gasped out, pushing some of the large alphas to the side. Natasha's scent was tinged with pain and mild stress.

"I think I might have broken my arm." Natasha's left arm hung loose at her side, true to her word.

"Jarvis, call an ambulance." Tony walked over to the couch and held up a syringe with a needle on it. Natasha cringed. "Okay, Tash, I know you don't like needles, but I'm gonna walk you through this whole thing, alright? Good. This is to numb your arm a bit and take away some pain. Is that okay?"

Natasha nodded and Tony began injecting her arm with the needle. As the effects set in, she seemed able to relax a bit.

"I think a car hit me." Natasha managed.

"A car?" Steve blurted.

"You think?" Clint wondered at the same time.

"I don't know, it happened really fast. I know it was an accident, and I think they called an ambulance, but I...left." Natasha shrugged. "I wanted to go where I knew it was safe. Assassin training, I guess."

Medical professionals arrived in the lobby then, inspecting Natasha's arm and listening to Tony explain what happened and what kind of drug he gave her. After that she was taken to the hospital and treated while the rest of the team, aside from Clint and Tony for moral support, stayed behind. It was quiet for a while and you received various texts from Tony, helping you update the team on the situation.

~Time Skip~

You were asleep on the couch when you heard the elevator doors open and Clint, Tony, and Natasha walked in. Natasha wore a white cast on her left arm and held it in a sling.

"Jarvis call the others down, please." You called out to the computer.

"Certainly." Came the reply.

"Hey, how you feeling?" You walked over to Natasha.

"Wanna sign my cast." She gave a half smile and held out a marker. You complied while she continued. "I'm better, no doubt, but I have to rest it for a while. I'm glad you called the team down, because we all need to talk."

"We are _not_ talking about this right now." Tony huffed.

"Yes, we are. Whether you like it or not." Natasha retorted.

"Talking about what?" Steve lead Thor into the room. Everyone sat on a sofa in the common room, including you per Natasha's request.

"We all know that we had a big mission tomorrow evening," Natasha began and Tony visibly glared. "And I can't play my part anymore. Since I wasn't planning on doing most of the fighting, just the undercover part...." Natasha took a breath. "I think (y/n) could step in and the mission could continue."

Protest erupted around the room. Everyone argued and talked over each other and you suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed. You calmly stood and walked toward the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and returned to your seat.

"HEY!" You shouted and everyone halted, turning towards you. You held up the spoon. "Whoever holds the spoon gets to talk. No interruptions, five minutes tops. Then we pass it nicely to the next person who wants to talk. No shouting. Okay?"

Most agreed or nodded their head and you heard a scoff from Clint. You looked him dead in the eye and raised your eyebrows.

" _Okay?_ " You directed the question at him and he nodded. "Alright, who would like to go first."

Various people began shouting again and arguing over why they should get to talk first. Bruce raised his hand quietly.

"Bruce was nice and didn't argue." You stated, settling everyone again. "Bruce gets the speaking spoon."

"I'll be honest, I don't think it's the best idea." Bruce twiddled the spoon nervously in his hands. Surprisingly, no one interrupted or argued, prompting him to continue. "It's true that (y/n) wouldn't do much fighting, but that doesn't make the mission as a whole any less dangerous. Plus, she doesn't know the situation and hasn't been briefed. She hasn't even been trained on undercover work."

Thor raised his hand and Bruce passed the spoon, making you laugh internally and the childlike behavior.

"I disagree. This mission is important and we need to follow through with it. (Y/n) is a very capable person and I'm certain she would be able to follow through with the mission."

"I agree with-" Steve began before you gave him a look. Thor offered the spoon and he took it.

"I agree with Thor on this one." Steve shrugged and looked thoughtfully at the spoon. "If she can get us to work together and speak in turn and not argue as much, I don't see how there's something she couldn't do."

"Can I have a turn?" Tony tapped his foot on the ground, visibly irritated. Steve complied. "Have you all forgotten who we're dealing with on this mission? Let me remind you. A highly trained, incredibly deadly, lowlife mercenary who is known for three things- violence, theft of government property and information, and heinous behavior toward female omegas. The _only_ reason we were putting Nat in the situation in the _first place_ is that she is trained for taking down people like him. (Y/n) is no where _near_ ready to deal with a threat like that and if something were to happen to her, then _that's on us._. We are _not_ using her as bait, because she isn't Romanov."

You politely held up your hand and Tony reluctantly yielded the spoon.

"I just wanted to say that I'm willing to do this. I know the stakes now and I know what kind of danger I'd be in, but I also know who'd be protecting me the whole time. I really don't see how anything could happen while I'm surrounded by the avengers." You finished and offered the spoon to those who would take it. Steve took up the offer.

"I say we put it to a vote, with (y/n) counting as one. All those in favor, raise your hand." Steve looked around the room. Thor, Natasha, and You all had your hands raised, while Tony, Bruce and Clint sat still, looking either concerned or pissed. "I guess that leaves the deciding vote to me then. I say she's in. We'll brief you tomorrow morning and Natasha will walk you through the entire mission until you can say it word for word, backwards. Meeting over."

Everyone dispersed gradually, Tony being the first to angrily stalk to the elevator and jam the button to his lab.

~Bruce's perspective~

Steve and Natasha were debriefing (y/n) and he just knew that Tony would be _fuming_. He decided to check on him, just to be sure he didn't do anything really stupid. Music blasted in the lab, drowning out almost everything. The loud, angry clanking of metal could still be heard over it all. Worst of all was the bitter, metallic smell the alpha gave off, making Bruce almost gag. Bruce politely asked Jarvis to turn the music down, knowing it might tick off Tony more. It almost did, until Tony realized who had turned off his tunes.

"Can you _believe_ them?" Tony started in right away. "She doesn't know what she's doing! She thinks she's being helpful, but what if something bad happens? Who's fault is that, huh?"

Banner listened quietly, noticing tools scattered on the floor and a slightly dented tool box that lay forlornly on the ground. Banner began to silently pick up the tools and put them in their proper place while Tony turned on a suit and continued working and ranting.

"I mean, hey! She's only been here for three months and she only has about one month of self defense training, but sure! Everything will go peachy keen! Oh, she doesn't have any experience going under cover? Don't worry about it! Really, it's not a problem!" Tony turned a bolt a little to hard into the suit, causing an awful popping sound before the foot fell off completely. " _Shit!_ "

Tony turned to Bruce, expecting that he would say something, but he didn't, so Tony continued.

"It's not like I didn't think she would be interested in going on missions with us. I mean that's what the trainings for. But I thought they'd be smaller. And I thought this-" Tony gestured to the unfinished suit. "would be ready in time. I guess I was wrong!"

Tony huffed and sat working on the suit. Bruce remained silent. Finally after a few minutes that felt like hours, Tony put the tools down and turned to Bruce.

"I'm done. Go ahead." Tony muttered. Bruce nodded in acknowledgement, then began, speaking carefully so as to not further aggravate Tony.

"You're right." Bruce shrugged, surprising Tony. "She isn't ready, and this is extremely dangerous, and I wish she wouldn't have been put up to this. But we- _you_ can't focus on that right now. Right now, you need to focus on where you can go from here. What can you do to protect her as much as possible, to avoid the bad situations? Focus on that, and do that."

Tony sat a little stunned and thought about it. He could do more. Better, easier concealed weapons. A GPS device hidden in a bobby pin. A way to actively communicate back and forth discreetly. _Just in case._

"Well, now you're right." Tony sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know why I'm not thinking straight."

"Hm. Love does that to you." Bruce smiled and Tony shot his head up to look at him.

"Thor told you? I thought he'd keep it between us. That son of a-"

"No, Tony, no one told me. I just have eyes and ears." Bruce shrugged. "Everyone knows, to be honest with you."

"Ugh, I'm the worst." Tony groaned

"Why would you say that?"

"Because her mate passed away and I'm already all over her and she's trying to heal....and...and" Tony could go on and on.

"Tony, it's not like it's one sided. I've seen the way she looks at you. The way she talks to you, about you. Her eyes light up when you walk in the room, you know." At that Tony scoffed. 

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, you want to be stubborn and arrogant? I'll prove it." Bruce walked over to the work table and began rummaging through drawers.

"What are you looking for?" This had Tony's curiosity peaked.

"Her sketchbook that she told me she keeps in here. I know it'll be around here somewhere...." Bruce let out a triumphant ah-hah as he found his prize. He began flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "There, see for yourself."

Tony did look and was once again shocked. There were sketches of the team, then sketches of him. Him at his worktable making blue prints. Him with a mask and blowtorch. Him working on a suit, her suit. Making weapons. Refining Cap's shield. In his black tank top that he wore so often, the arc reactor visible. And finally the last page, a sketch of him laughing. And right beside the sketch, tiny but still there, a little heart.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Bruce asked with a half smile. Tony nodded.

"Wow. I uh..." Tony stopped and noticeably softened. "Wow."

"So...what are you going to do about this mission situation?" Bruce asked.

"I have _so much_ work to do."

~Time Skip~ ~Your perspective~

Natasha helped you put the finishing touches on your makeup. Everything about you had a common goal: simple, but incredibly alluring. You wore a black dress that accentuated your curves perfectly and pumps that gave you an edge. A simple pearl necklace hung around your neck, brushing right over your scent glands. Your hair was in an up-do, pulling it away from your face and neck. Red lipstick and sharp eyeliner topped it all off. While Natasha had you decked out for the under cover mission, Tony had gone over board in the protection department. Your dress held a small GPS device and your necklace read vital signs, giving feedback to Jarvis. A small knife was hidden in a holster around your thigh and, most important of all (Tony stated repeatedly) was a small device that fit into your ear. It uses reflective shield technology to go completely invisible and would be your guide for the evening. The other's would be able to communicate to you through it and would be able to hear everything you heard. Everything was set in place. You finished decking yourself in Tony's arsenal after getting dressed and left Natasha's room to head to the common area. When you arrived, everyone seemed to still.

"Is there something in my teeth?" You joked, flashing a smile. The smile turned shy when you scented arousal coming from the majority of the alphas in the room. "Oh."

"Here, put this in your ear." Tony handed you the cloaked bug, averting his eyes. His scent gave him away.

Steve headed for the garage where his bike sat. Bruce and Natasha headed towards the van. Natasha had insisted she come along, if nothing else to watch over everything and talk you through the mission. _Just in case._. Clint and Tony suited up and headed towards the helicopter with you. It was a fairly quite ride and you could sense the tension in the room. Once you landed, you prepared to head into the party. A gentle hand on your arm made you pause.

"Hey." Tony gave you a meaningful look. "Be safe out there."

You nodded in response, then did something riskier, leaning in for a hug. Tony stiffened like before, but accepted it less awkwardly. You walked away without saying a word.

As you made your way through the party, we began speaking to several guests. It took you awhile, but you finally spotted the mercenary chatted in a group of large alphas. You stood at the bar, aiming to get his attention, and ordered a soda. It worked and he moved his way towards you.

"Tell me." He began with a swagger. "What is a classy lady like you doing with a drink like that?"

You turned on the charm and pretended this was a guy at the club that you wanted to get in bed. Natasha's instructions. You started with a smile and a coy sip of your drink.

"Well, I'm on duty. So to speak." You turned your body towards him and displayed open body language. "I can't be caught drinking by my boss. That would be inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Your boss?" He ventured, looking a little suspicious. You gestured slightly towards an undercover shield agent. "I see. And what if you were off duty?"

"I suppose I could let loose a little." You smirked and batted your eyelashes. Oh now you had him hooked.

"What if we left this place? Think your boss would mind?" You pretended to think about his questions.

"Probably. But he couldn't do much if he wasn't my boss anymore, hm?" You leaned in. "Maybe I'll just quit and find a better option."

You eyed him up and down. And he nodded.

"Well I'll wait right here while you do that." He was eyeing you like a predator eyes its prey. You sauntered over to the shield agent, who of course heard everything. You fake argued and he sent a few glares towards the mercenary to make it look real before you walked away.

"Let's get lost." You purred, running a hand down the mercenary's arm. You almost startled when you swore you heard a growl in your earpiece.

"Alright. But first-" The mercenary offered you a drink. "Let's 'let loose' a little."

Natasha had warned you against taking drinks from those you were attempting to lock up. Thankfully, you were quick with an excuse.

"Oh, I'm allergic to olives, sorry." You explained and the mercenary recoiled the hand that held the drink.

"Could I offer you something else?" He ventured. Natasha gave you an okay over the earpiece and you accepted, watching closely at every move he made. He noticed your behavior and reached out to brush a loose strand of hair away from your face. "Why do you seem so suspicious of me, hm?"

You took the drink from his hand and sipped.

"I'm not. I'm cautious. You never know what kinds of creeps are out there. A girl has to take care of herself." You stated calmly and smoothly. After finishing your drink, you tugged at his arm a bit more. "Come on, my car's out front."

"I'd rather take mine, if that's alright." He began leading you to the back and you followed, knowing the others must have heard him and would switch positions.

When you got outside, you both slipped into the back seat. Any minute now the team would show up, you thought, as the chauffeur began to pull away from the party. The mercenary held his hand out flat and you looked down at it. Your blood froze when you saw your earpiece. The mercenary crushed it in his hand.

"Now tell me, little minx. Who do you really work for?" He stared at you with that same predatory look. You tried to remain calm and didn't answer, knowing that the avengers could use Tony's GPS to locate you in under twenty minutes. You began to feel hot in the car and rather uncomfortable.

"Whoever sent you is clearly an idiot. You aren't experienced." The mercenary reached forward and grabbed your pearl necklace, ripping it off. Tiny wires came with it and you knew that Jarvis wouldn't be able to sense your vitals anymore. The heat increased and you felt something stir in your lower belly, causing your eyes to widen.

"You were smart enough to not accept the first drink, but did you even think about the bartender working for me?" The mercenary smugly put a hand on your thigh and leaned in to whisper to you. "You drank an anti-suppressant and heat inducer. I'll wait until your aching with need, then I'll take you and make you mine."

You couldn't suppress the shiver that came with his hot breath on your ear. You whimpered when he reached under your dress and removed your knife, tossing it to the side.

"I'll make you my omega. Would you like that, little minx? Would you like me to breed you?"

The pain was growing unbearable by the minute and you almost began sobbing. Bruce had given you strong suppressants so that you could grieve in peace, and had warned you of what your first heat off the suppressants would be like. Now, those three months were taking their tole on you, especially due to the fact that you had almost completely healed inside. You whimpered louder when the mercenary brushed his fingertips against your still clothed entrance. Where were the others? You thought frantically.

Suddenly, the car slammed to a stop and a thunderous roar was heard from outside the vehicle. The roof of the car was ripped open and the driver and mercenary were unceremoniously thrown out. When you looked up, you saw a giant green hand reaching as gently as possible for you. You reached up and clutched it with your life, allowing yourself to be lifted from the car and into the hulks arms. You saw the van Natasha and him rode in and tried to make your way there, but collapsed on your own legs. The hulk took one look at you in heat and stumbled back into Banner, who helped you into the car where Natasha awaited.

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you? Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"She's in heat." Bruce exclaimed, then gunned it for the avenger's tower.

"Okay, sweetie, it's going to be alright. I'm right here okay?" Natasha gathered you in her arms as you writhed uncomfortably.

"Nat," You sobbed. "It hurts!"

"I know, but we're almost there okay?" Nat rubbed your arms soothingly.

"I- I want- Tony." You choked out. Natasha stopped cold. She knew you were in heat, but was surprised you asked for him so directly. "Please, Nat, I want- I want Tony."

"Okay." Natasha nodded her head slowly and continued rubbing your arms. "Okay, I'll tell him you asked for him, alright?"

You let out a whimper and nodded, continuing to writhe around, your body searching for some release. It felt like forever getting to the tower and once there Bruce scooped you up and carried you to your room, placing you down in your bed.

"Bruce,-" You sobbed and whimpered.

"I know, I know. I'm going to try and find Tony right now, okay? Just hang tight." Bruce turned and walked away, talking to Jarvis. You heard the elevator open and then murmurs coming from the foyer. You smelled Tony all the way from your spot on the bed, senses sharpened due to your heat. 

You managed your way out of bed and towards the door, you reached it and saw the two talking, Bruce explaining something to Tony. Tony saw you and rushed over before Bruce could stop him.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I should have-" Tony stopped cold when he caught your scent and backpedaled. "Oh, no."

"Tony." You whimpered and attempted to walk towards him. He caught you when you stumbled and helped you upright, senses flooded with your scent. You buried your face in his chest. "I- I need-need you." You sobbed out.

"Banner, I promise I won't do anything really stupid." Bruce was already stepping into the elevator, pressing the lock button on (y/n)'s floor.

Tony walked you over to your bed, placing you down gently.

"(Y/n)" Tony said gently, "(Y/n), I need you to focus. Is this really something you want?"

Tony knew your brain would be muddled by your heat, but still wanted to be sure your were okay with this. He wanted to know that some part of the non-heat you wanted this. You nodded against his chest.

"I really really like you, Tony." You managed. "I- I draw you. All the time. I want you. Tony, please, I need you."

That was all he needed to push him over the edge.


	5. Heat of the Moment (ahahaha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been awhile. I don't need to explain myself (I went on a vacation and didn't have time to write). Also, once again, I've basically never written real smut so, have mercy. It's kinda short too, but its fine. Everythings fine lol.

Tony's hands were on you before you even got in the bedroom. He grabbed your hips first, pulling you in for a long awaited kiss, which you melted into. When his hands roamed to your ass, you moaned into his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside yours. Tony switched to kissing you on the jaw and neck, making your heat come on even stronger when he brushed over your scent gland. Your knees gave out when he licked over top of it, and he picked you up to carry you to the bedroom.

"Let's get some clothes off of you, hm?" Tony purred, laying you down on your bed gently. You whimpered in response, feeling yourself release slick at the sound of his voice.

You had kicked your heels off somewhere along the way to the bed, and Tony helped you out of your dress.

"My, my, what have we here?" Tony paused and sat back to admire your lacy lingerie. He placed a palm on your stomach, then licked a trail from your collar bone to your neck.

"Tony, please." You didn't have patience for foreplay. "It hurts! I need you."

"Patience is a virtue." Tony tsked and unhooked your bra, lowering himself to you. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and began to gently suck and lick, rewarding him with gasps and little moans. "Besides, you make such beautiful noises."

Tony finally hooked a finger in your panties and helped you out of them, the air hitting your sex, releasing another small whimper.

"Goodness, so wet for me already." Tony leaned in close to your ear to whisper, "I wonder how you taste."

Tony made his way down agonizingly slow, leaving a trail of kisses, bites, and other marks on your soft skin. You let out a loud moan when he left a hickey on your thigh, so close to where you were aching to have him. 

"I want to help you, (y/n), but you have to ask nicely." 

"Tony please. I want to feel you. Plea-AH" You were cut off as Tony licked tentatively at your sex. He worked quickly, running his tongue over you repeatedly as you felt an orgasm begin to build slowly. He began to dip his tongue into you, lapping up any slick you released. Right when you tried to warn him that you were close, he began to suck and nibble on your clit, sending you over the edge. He held down your hips as you came with a shout, making sure to carry you through your orgasm. When you finally came down you felt a little bit of release from your heat, allowing you to think a little clearer.

"(Y/n), I'm going to ask you this once more, since you've calmed down a bit. Are you sure you want this? That you want me?" Tony backed away a bit to allow you space as you thought of your answer. You leaned forward and put your arms around his neck before leaning in to his ear.

"I want every bit of you, Tony." You whispered. "I want you to be my alpha, forever, if that's what you want."

When you leaned back, Tony's eyes were blown wide with lust. He began taking off his shirt and pants, allowing you to leave small kisses on his chest and neck. You tried to turn yourself around to present to Tony, but he stopped you.

"I want to see you. I want to watch your face as I give it to you hard." And just like that your heat was surging through you again.

Without warning Tony inserted a finger into you slowly, making you arch your back and moan. When he slipped a second, you could feel how tight you'd become since you last had sex. Tony could feel it too and grunted.

"So, when did you last do this?"

"Half a year ago, maybe more?" You whined when pressure was put on your clit, Tony steadily rubbing circles into it. "Oh, god, Tony!"

He had found that magic spot already and began working you back into another orgasm. He continued pumping his fingers as he placed kisses on your breasts, sucking and licking each nipple with care. You felt yourself tightening for the second time. Tony suddenly stopped his movements and pulled his fingers out of your heat, making you whimper at the loss. "Not yet" Tony placed a gentle kiss on your lips before slipping his boxers down, revealing his large erection to you. When you tried to reach out to stroke him, Tony stopped you with a growl, placing your hands above your head.

"Your hands stay here, unless I tell you otherwise." Tony noticed some concern. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

You felt the tip of Tony's cock at your entrance and pressed your hips against him out of anticipation, causing Tony to groan. He began to slip inside you and you could feel yourself stretching around him uncomfortably. Tears formed in your eyes and escaped down your cheeks. Tony continued to press until you let out a loud yelp, feeling something inside you snap. You panted heavily and tried to ignore the pain.

"Shh, it's okay." Tony whispered and began to kiss your lips and cheeks gently to soothe you. "You're doing so good for me, (y/n)."

You whined at that and felt yourself clench around Tony. 

"I think you can move now." You grunted. Tony responded by sliding out of you, then snapping back in. "Oh, Tony. You feel _so good!_ "

"You're so fucking _tight_ " Tony practically panted, building a slow rhythm. He lowered himself back to your left nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking while his other hand moved to the right and began gently twisting the hard bud. Moving upwards Tony began to bite and suck at your collar bone, licking at the marks he made. He left gentle kisses on your jaw, moving to whisper in your ear. "You are so fucking sexy."

You moaned his name, feeling your walls flutter around him.

"Do you want me to mark you as mine?" Tony murmured, earning a loud moan and a small nod. He pulled away, his eyes dark with his desire for you. "Do you want me to knot you?"

"Yes, alpha, please!" You cried before you could stop yourself. Tony's pace quickened at the term.

"Say it again" He growled.

"Alpha!" You cried, feeling his knot begin to catch as he pounded into you. "Harder, alpha!"

Tony growled and enveloped you in another hard kiss, passionate and needy. You could feel yourself on the edge and moaned loudly against Tony's mouth.

"Come for me, my little omega." Tony purred, tipping you over the edge into a hard orgasm. Tony sank his teeth into your gland, increasing the intensity of your orgasm and marking you as his. He continued pounding into you until he came with a shout, releasing your neck from his teeth. You reached up and nipped at his gland, marking him in return. As you locked together, Tony licked at the mark he left over your gland, pressing gentle kisses along your neck. He laid down beside you as gently as possible, attempting to avoid any discomfort that he might cause you. You laid on your sides facing each other and you beamed a smile at him.

"What?" Tony asked a little confused, but a small smile crept to his face anyway.

"Your mine" You whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" Tony smirked, pulling you in closer. "By the way, I kind of, well not kind of, I didn't really think about using protection and-"

"I'm on birth control" You answered Tony's unspoken prayer.

"Okay good, cause I'm ready for a lot of things, but I'm not ready for pups anytime soon" Tony sighed contentedly into your neck, finding himself able to pull out of you and doing so, while still keeping you wrapped in his arms. "Get some rest. I'll get you food and water when you wake up and then help you with, y'know, other stuff"

"Okay" You murmured, already drifting off, surrounded by your new alpha's scent.


	6. Strange occurances (pun very much intended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor begins to act suspicious. You go downtown and meet a wizard named Dr. Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah so Strange is kind of out of character. Sue me. I don't care. This isn't about him anyway. I'm just tired of Strange constantly being an asshole in fics so now he's snarky but still nice.

Tony spent the next few days with you, constantly tending to you and helping you through your heat. After around five days, your heat finally left you and you were able to rest easier. You woke up in the morning and immediately felt comfort wash over you as the scent of your new alpha surrounded you, and yet another feeling persisted at the back of your mind. You could feel Tony sleeping peacefully behind you and heard his slow breathing, leaving you alone with your thoughts. After a few minutes, I felt your old feelings of guilt return to you and began to softly cry a bit.

"Good morning beatifu-" Tony stopped short and attempted to draw you into his arms, but you pulled back slightly and he let you. "Hey, what's going on? Have I upset you?"

"No! No, it's not that" You swiped a few tears away and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tony. I guess I just feel, well I don't know....guilty"

"Why's that?" Tony reached for you again and this time you let him hold you.

"Well part of it is that I can't help but feel guilty for moving on from Loki so soon" You responded quietly. "I feel like he would be hurt, if he could see me now"

"Well I didn't know Loki very well, and I'm biased cause I'm your new alpha, but if Loki really loved you, I would think he would want you to be happy" Tony placed a delicate kiss on your cheek.

"I guess your right" You looked up at Tony, then looked away quickly, feeling your chest tighten a little.

"What else is bothering you?" Tony quirked an eyebrow at you and you faked confusion. "Oh, don't give me that crap, I can smell how you're upset about something"

"Okay, but you have to be honest" You paused and when Tony gave a small nod you continued "I feel like I didn't give you much of a choice in bonding with me. I was in heat and I asked for you without even thinking about what _you_ wanted"

"Oh, (y/n), if only you knew" Tony chuckled a little. "I've been pining after you for almost a month, sweetheart. I felt terrible because you had just lost Loki and I already wanted to swoop in on you. I even went to Thor for advice!" Tony nuzzled into your neck further. "I definitely want this and I definitely want you, and that's the honest truth"

"Okay" You smiled, relaxing more in Tony's arms.

"Hey, what about we go downstairs and let everyone, who has already assumed the good news, know the good news" Tony beamed at you

"Alright, that sounds nice" 

~Time Skip~

The smell of pancakes reached your nose as you stepped out of the elevator with Tony into the Avenger's common room. Almost everyone was sat around the kitchen table with Steve flipping more pancakes on the stove. Everyone's head turned as they noticed your arrival and Natasha practically ran over to you.

"Hey~ How are you doing?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I am fantastic!" You announced and brushed your hair to the side, exposing your mark from Tony. Congratulations sounded from throughout the room.

"Want some pancakes?" Steve called out, eyes still focused on breakfast. 

"Sure, I could eat" Tony replied, starting to move past you. You caught his arm.

"Let me" You explained and pecked his cheek before moving further into the kitchen.

"So, (y/n), you _wanted_ to be with Tony?" Clint teased as you set a plate in front of your alpha before seating yourself with your own food.

"Of course" You responded seriously and shot a pointed look at Thor. "I feel as though Loki would want me to be happy, and I am"

Thor simply nodded in agreement and kept eating quickly.

"Hey, where's Bruce?" You aired causing a few people to shift awkwardly.

"He, um, went into heat" Natasha responded. "Which is weird because he was on very strong suppressants"

"Yes, well, they seemed to fail lady (y/n) as well" Thor spoke to the table.

"She was also assaulted and given a heat inducing drug. Which, by the way, I haven't gotten a chance to discuss yet" Tony scowled at the team.

"Perhaps another time, Man of Iron" Thor began clearing his place and putting his dishes in the sink, then headed towards the elevator.

"And where do you think you're going?" Clint yelled after him.

"My room. I think I'll do some training" The elevator doors closed behind Thor and just like that he was gone.

"What is up with him?" Steve wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but he's been acting pretty weird lately. And I feel like he's been more...what's the word?" Clint began.

"Absent. He's been by himself a lot lately" Nat finished and Clint nodded his agreement.

"Hm, that's odd" You spoke up

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll bounce back, I mean he's Thor" Tony smiled and stood up from the breakfast table. "Whatever it is, Point Break will be just fine. By the way, I was planning on working in the lab today. That okay?"

"Sure, as long as you don't blow yourself up" You teased. "I think I'll go to the library downtown."

"Alright, see you later" Tony leaned down to plant a kiss on your lips.

"Get a room!" Clint yelled at the two of you, making you laugh.

~Time Skip~

Two books were tucked into your bag as you buried your nose in a third, walking down the busy sidewalk. The trip to the library had been successful, to say the least, and you were completely immersed in your own world when you found yourself searching for a strange noise, almost like singing, but not quite human enough. You followed the sound until you came to a large, cathedral like building and, finding the door unlocked, entered. It was like a museum on the inside with artifacts of every kind. Pottery, strange clothing, things that looked like weapons, and other odd pieces decorated the walls. The singing persisted, drawing you further into the building and up a huge set of stairs. You finally stopped at a book held in a glass case, only its cover visible. A stone silver stone sat in the very center, but besides that the cover was completely blank. No plaque was visible to indicate what the book was or what it was from and you felt yourself drawn to reach out and open the case when-

"Who are you, and what is your business?" A voice behind you asked warily, but with confidence.

"What?" You asked turning around and looking rather surprised. You could tell by his scent that he was an alpha, and at the moment was bent on protecting something. "I'm sorry are you the curator?"

The stranger (heh) quirked an eyebrow at you.

"Of the...this is a museum?" You ventured. The stranger's (heh) guard seemed to lower at that.

"This museum isn't currently open to the public" The man responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! The door was unlocked so I guess... I didn't think it through" You answered, but didn't make a move to leave. The alpha seemed to fully relax and offered a hand.

"My name is Dr. Strange. I'm in charge here." You shook his hand and noticed scars, but opted to ignore them. You also noticed that he kept staring at you, and he noticed that you noticed. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm (y/n) (l/n). Does that ring a bell?" You offered, but he shook his head. He continued thinking, then an idea came.

"Forgive me for being so bold but... can I... scent you better?" Dr. Strange looked embarrassed.

"Yes, but if you think it might be who I'm bonded to then I could tell you that. I'm actually very recently bonded to, um, Tony Stark" You figured it was safe telling him, because if he recognized Tony's scent then he would have had to have been close to Tony. Recognition crossed his face immediately.

"Oh, I see. I don't know Stark on a very personal level. I mostly know of him. But I have been close to him before and I have a pretty good memory so" Strange shrugged "Good for him, and you, of course. Are you interested in touring a bit?"

"But I thought the museum was closed-?"

"To the public. I'd say you're more of an acquaintance. I'm assuming you've worked with the Avengers?" Strange ventured.

"Um..sort of. I've only been on one mission" You pushed the memory out of your mind.

"Well, that's close enough for me. Hardly anyone is ever here and, frankly, I get bored" Strange pointed to the book "Why the interest in that?"

"Actually, I was passing by on the street when I heard it-"

"You _heard_ it?" Strange scrunched his eyebrows together and you gave a small, slow nod. He motioned for you to continue.

"Um, I heard singing, sort of, so I came in here to figure out where it was coming from and.." You pointed at the book.

Strange passed by you and lifted the glass case delicately, setting it to the side and attempting to remove the book. Before he could touch it, wisps of blue-ish, purple smoke circled around the book protectively and sent sparks in the direction of Strange's fingertips. He recoiled and raised his arms in surrender before a cape entered from another room and practically encased him protectively. 

"What in the..." You mused.

"I'm a master of the mystic arts and this is a sanctum. But that book does not belong here and it is most certainly not of the mystic arts. I've been trying to figure _that one_ out for ages. Would you mind?" Strange gestured towards the book, now sitting dormant and calm.

"You want me to touch it? I thought I could learn from your mistakes." 

"Uh huh, I see why you're with Stark now. Aren't you curious about what's inside? I mean clearly you aren't opposed to books." Strange shot a pointed look at your bag which already contained three and you huffed.

Stepping forward you reached a hand to the book, it responded very differently this time. Light yellow, almost white smoke drifted lazily towards you and connected with you fingertips gently, curling around your hand and further up your arm until you had a hold of the books spine. A note sounded out throughout the room (if you've seen the Disney movie Brave, think of the sound the will o the wisps make, cause that's what I was imagining lol) quickly and you could tell by Strange's expression that he had heard it too. Runes of light spread on your arms and one appeared on your forehead. Liquid fire seemed to sear through your body and you could hear yourself scream in pain before you blacked out. You woke up dizzy on the floor, Dr. Strange shining a light in your eyes.

"(Y/n)?! Are you alright?! What happened?" 

"Don't tell Tony" You groaned, giving him some relief as you were clearly-mostly-okay. "How long was I out?"

"Less than five minutes, but what happened?" Strange repeated.

"There were runes, then it felt like lava replaced my blood, then I blacked out" You answered

"How do you feel now? Are you okay?"

"I feel.." You paused and took inventory of yourself, your eyes widening in surprise " _Really good_ actually. Like I'm lighter and.. and stronger"

Strange breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, god, I thought I _killed_ you! Tony's gonna kill me and I don't even know what that book _did_ to you" Strange helped you up and wiped a hand over his face.

"Did I not _just_ say 'don't tell Tony'? I meant that. You can figure out the rest, right?" You asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I need time. And some friends' advice. Can you come back?" You nodded.

"Maybe I'll need groceries, or to return a book." This time Strange nodded, before casting a glance down at the book. This time, writing had appeared around the stone, and you gasped in recognition. "That's Asgardian!"

Before Strange could stop you you snatched up the book again off of the floor and stared at the cover, trying your best to read the words.

"You know Asgardian...how?" 

"It's a long story that I don't want to tell. I can speak it, but I'm pretty bad at reading it. But I know someone who might help" You shifted your gaze back to Strange and smiled.

"Alright, but keep it quiet. You talk to Thor, I talk to my friends, and we meet back here at the end of the week?" You nodded in agreement and stuffed the book in your bag with the rest of your collection before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Strange waved his hands and magic circles appeared around them before something began to visibly lift off of you. "I'd rather Stark not smell another alpha on you, especially if that's me"

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful"

"Well, I did almost murder you through a magic book, so" Stephen shrugged


	7. Update and survey thing

Hey guys so I plan to update this work this evening but I have some sort of news, but also a question. So basically I don't know when I'll end this fic and I'm not sure how long I'll make it. In any case, I want to start a new one because I'm getting a bit stuck in this one and I feel like having two will help me because I can alternate stories. I'm not leaving this one, I'm just going to start writing two at once. 

I'm not sure if many people are regularly reading this fic or care enough to comment, but I wanted you guys to have a say on what I wrote next, so I'm gonna list the fics I have ideas for and you can vote in the comments of this fic. Here are the ideas:

1)Tony/reader- reader is a super soldier like Bucky and Steve. Takes place right after civil war, so there's a bit of angst  
2) Steve/reader- this would be a soul mate au, and the reader is a stripper  
3) Bucky/reader- omegaverse. The reader is pregnant at the beginning of this fic, but the baby isn't Bucky's and the reader isn't bonded  
4) Steve/reader- also omegaverse. Reader is an omega for hire (she helps alphas through ruts, gets paid, and it's her choice to do this, she isn't forced). They accidentally bond and are trying to get along.

5)Thor/reader- arranged marriage. Takes place in Asgard.

Also I'm trying to make updates more regular, so from now on this fic will get updated every Monday, at least. The new fic will be started this Friday and be updated every Friday, at least.

Thanks everyone who read!


	8. Thor's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn Thor's secret. The book continues to have strange effects on you. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took longer than I thought and it's 12:19 so it's technically Tuesday, but listen guys I'm still adjusting! I'll be better I promise lol.

As you walked back towards the Avenger's tower you found yourself looking through the book gifted to you by Dr. Strange. Even though you couldn't read it, you searched through the illustrations for clues on what the book was about and why you had glowing runes all over your body. Most of the illustrations seemed to display wildlife or star systems, which only increased your confusion. As your curiosity grew, you became determined to find a way to talk to Thor, no matter how drawn back he seemed. Once in the tower, you pressed the bottom that would lead to the lounge first.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" You announced.

"You find anything good at the library?" Nat asked peeking her head over the couch she was laying on.

"Yeah, actually. Hey, do you know where Thor is?"

"Um, still in his room I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I was at the library I found this book and it's in Asgardian. The library gave it to me because they didn't have any use for it. I can speak Asgardian pretty well, but I can't read it, so I was wondering if he'd help me. I'll go ask" You lied smoothly. Okay, maybe Loki had rubbed off on you just a bit. In any case, you headed back into the elevator.

Thor's room was fairly large and open, one section dedicated entirely to training and sparring. A few comfy chairs sat around a coffee table, which held a few dirty mugs and some sparse books. They varied widely from Asgardian to English, literature to battle strategies to learning other languages. You hadn't expected Thor, considered to be a jock, to be so well read. Not that you thought he was dumb, you just never realized his passion for learning.

"Knock knock!" You announced, only barely stepping out of the elevator to allow it to close. From the kitchen, you heard the sudden clattering of dishes and a curse. Thor entered from the other room, looking almost panicked. He was dressed in sweatpants and was topless. You chuckled at his state, clearly unprepared for any guests.

"Lady (y/n)! What a surprise! Did you enjoy the library?" Thor sent a few quick glances towards his bedroom as he talked to you rather loudly, even for him.

"Um, yeah, it was nice. I actually have a question for you" You reached into your bag and rummaged for the book you had put away.

"Mm-hmm" Thor nodded and continued to stand awkwardly between you and the bedroom, forgetting to even offer you a seat like he usually would. You stopped searching for the moment.

"Okay, what is _up_ with you?" You held your gaze at him even as he averted his eyes.

"What are you talking about, (y/n)?" He chuckled and you raised your eyebrows and crossed you arms. "Really, I am fine. Please, do continue"

"Thor, I'm not gonna continue until you tell be what's up. C'mon man, you're acting weird. Everyone's noticed that you've been stand off-ish the last few days. I've noticed and I've only been around you for barely one! I know that somethings different and I know you're lying when you say you're fine so you might as well-"

"Thor?" You heard a sleepy voice mumble from Thor's bedroom door. "I thought you said you were grabbing food, then coming back?"

Thor turned beat red and your eyes widened as Bruce stood at the door, dressed in boxers and one of Thor's t-shirts, which was a bit too big for him. He padded over to Thor and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into his back. You could smell how Thor's scent mixed with Bruce's, but couldn't tell if that was due to Thor's clothes on him, them standing close to each other, or...other reasons.

"Um, Bruce?" Thor spoke softly, staring at the floor.

"Mm-hmm?" Bruce lifted his head and it was only then that he caught sight of you, instantly retreating from Thor and turning the same shade of red. You stood at a loss for words while Thor and Bruce shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"So.." You began slowly "You two are um... together?"

"No!" Thor stammered.

"Yes" Bruce mumbled at the same time, before they both looked at one another. He immediately corrected himself, shaking his head. "No... Is what I meant to say"

"Are you.... did you want to be?" Thor seemed to soften, ignoring you completely.

"Not now! But....maybe?" Bruce mumbled.

"Okay, wait, I see what's happening." You pointed between the two of them. "You helped him through his heat, didn't you?"

"Yes" Thor sounded guilty as he admitted it. "Helping, is the more accurate term"

"Is this, like, private?" You couldn't help but ask. You needed to know whether or not you could tell the team.

Thor and Bruce glanced at each other and then both shook their heads no.

"I suppose not, as the team will find out sooner of later" Thor sighed. "I will never hear the end of their remarks"

"Bruce, are you okay? You seem a little spaced out" You furrowed your eyebrows.

"I wanted him to!" Bruce blurted, before thinking about what he said. "I mean, I didn't want him to- I mean it wasn't forced! I asked him to! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Bruce" You smiled. "So...you gonna bond or?"

Those were the wrong words, you realized, as Thor paled and Bruce let out a small whimper. His heat was clearly coming back slowly and you could tell that there was a thin sheen of sweat on him.

"Ah, never mind! You know what, I'll talk to you later Thor!" You scurried to the elevator quickly and turned back to close the door. Before it closed however, you saw Bruce nodding eagerly to Thor, allowing himself to be picked up by the thighs as he clung to Thor's neck. Thor turned and sent you a wink before carrying Bruce towards the bedroom, pressing gentle kisses on his neck along the way. The elevator dinged closed and carried you towards the Avenger's lobby.

You practically ran out of the elevator doors towards the kitchen table, where everyone was sat eating dinner. They glanced up at you, concern on their faces as you rushed up to them.

"Bruce and Thor are a thing!" You blurted

"Woah, you mean a relationship?" Natasha asked.

"They're fucking?" Clint asked at the same time, a little less classy.

"Yes, to both. And I think they plan on bonding" You were grinning wide as everyone's eyes lit up. "Thankfully, I didn't walk in on that, though. Someone should teach Thor how to lock the elevator"

You plopped down in a seat next to Tony and beamed when he placed a chaste kiss on your cheek. You began serving yourself food as the conversation carried on lightly, buzzing with happiness. You were lost in your thoughts when Tony reached for your hand, immediately recoiling in shock.

"Holy crap! You feel like you're on fire!" Tony reached a hand towards your forehead, looking puzzled when you felt just as warm there. "Do you feel okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course I do" You scrunched your eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't feel warm at all"

"Let me feel" Natasha came around the table to feel your forehead. "Hold on, I'm grabbing a thermometer. You feel like you should be in a hospital"

"I'm fine guys, really!" You shut up as Natasha pressed a thermometer into your mouth. Strangely, it beeped at 93.8 degrees (Fahrenheit).

"What the hell? (Y/n) it's way lower than it should be!" Clint exclaimed.

"This doesn't make any sense! You feel like you should have a fever, but the thermometer indicates that you have hypothermia." Natasha puzzled over the thermometer.

"Well maybe it's just broken!" You glanced around the room at all the concerned faces. "Look guys, I don't know what's going on, but I know this: I feel fine. I don't feel hot, or cold and I don't feel ill in any way"

"Open" Natasha ordered before re-testing your temperature, ignoring your protests. This time it beeped, showing that your body temperature was normal.

"Can I finish dinner now?" You whined, already picking up your fork.

"I...I guess" Tony sat back down, looking rather defeated and confused. Everyone resumed eating and talking, though conversation was a little more stiff after what happened.

~Small Time Skip~

You rode up in the elevator with Tony to his room, giggling as you pulled you in for a kiss. He led you immediately towards the bedroom, locking the elevator access to his floor behind him. He pushed you onto the bed gently, then climbed on top of you before lavishing you with kisses. He began to push your shirt up and you helped him to take it off, your pants and socks following. He sat back and groaned at the sight of you in your skimpy underwear.

"You're so fucking beautiful, (y/n)" Tony leaned forward and kissed over your neck and collarbone. "So beautiful"

You glowed at Tony's praise lifting yourself up to him to press kisses all along his jawline. You helped him out of his shirt and left a small bite near his collarbone, making him groan in pleasure.

"You're so good to me, Tony" You praised and Tony practically keened. 

_Hmm, that's interesting_ You thought _I wonder..._

"You make me feel so good, alpha" You purred in Tony's ear. 

Tony jerked his hips against yours suddenly and you couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Tony huffed.

"You have a praise kink, don't you?" You smirked. 

Tony's eyes widened in response and he blushed. Instead of answering, he made himself busy undoing your bra, but that was the only answer you needed. He placed his lips around your nipple, beginning to lick and suck at the soft bud. You gasped loudly at the sensation and felt Tony smirk before releasing you from his mouth.

"My, my" Tony purred, gazing at you. "Sensitive, aren't we? And I just thought that was because you were in heat"

Tony lowered himself back to your chest, taking your other nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. You gasped and wound your fingers in his hair. When Tony grazed the bundle of nerves with his teeth you moaned and found yourself wrapping your legs around his hips.

"Oh, Tony, you're so perfect" You retaliated verbally, causing Tony to buck his hips against yours. He pulled back and was practically glaring as he started removing his pants. You removed your legs to make it easier for him and your breath caught in your throat when his cock finally sprung free, fully erect.

"Turn around" Tony commanded and you shivered at his tone.

"Yes, alpha" You complied, turning to rest on your hands and knees. 

"I'm gonna make you beg for my knot" Tony growled in your ear before pushing your back lower and your knees further apart. Now you were fully presenting for the first time, your chest pressed on the bed and your ass in the air. 

Tony's tongue took you by surprise, making you squeal as he licked up the slick around your sex. He took his time, holding you still so you could do nothing but take it. You moaned loudly when he began to suck on your clit, stimulating the sensitive bud of nerves. As he sucked, he slipped a finger into you, pumping it in and out. You gasped as a second one joined the first, immediately finding your sweet spot and winding you higher and higher.

"Tony!" You gasped as he gently nipped at your clit.

"Come for me, omega" 

You fell apart, legs trembling and hips desperately pushing back against Tony's fingers. When you finally cam down from your high you whimpered to show Tony you needed more. You had picked up on Tony's routine from while he helped you through your heat. After you came from him fingering, he would knot you. It was a shock then, when Tony resumed pumping his fingers inside of you.

"Tony!" You practically whined, pushing back on his hand.

"I'm not hearing you beg, sweetheart" Tony purred in your ear, licking the shell and causing you to shiver.

Your eyes widened at his words when you remembered what he said, but you were stubborn and even though he was your alpha, two could play at this game.

"Oh, Tony" You moaned "You're so wonderful to me!"

You heard Tony grunt in response, before he hit your sweet spot particularly hard, making you cry out.

"You're so handsome and perfect!" You gasped.

Tony grit his teeth and pressed a third finger into you, making you hiss and moan with pleasure. You could feel your second orgasm building.

"You know just what I want. You're so smart and- ah!" You cried out when you felt Tony begin to lick at your clit, the bud already overstimulated from your first orgasm. You whimpered and could feel the knot in your stomach wind tighter. You grit your teeth, determined to finish your sentence. "You're so smart and charming! You make me feel so good, alpha"

Tony let out a strangled moan, sending the vibrations straight to your core. You came again, but this time Tony didn't let up, instead continuing to finger fuck you and licking up all of the slick you released. You were a whimpering, shaking mess when your orgasm finally faded, and you already felt another one building quick from all the over stimulation.

"Okay, Tony, you win!" You cried out and Tony removed his mouth from your sex, continuing to pump his fingers lazily as he hummed at you.

"Do you want my knot, hmm?" Tony smirked as you nodded. "I'm sorry, baby, but you haven't begged yet"

"Please! Please knot me!" You exclaimed, at this point not caring how you sounded.

"Not quite" Tony murmured, rubbing against your sweet spot once more.

"Please, alpha" You whimpered. "Please give me your knot"

"Good girl" Tony purred, pulling his fingers out of you and placing soft kisses on the back of you neck and shoulders.

You felt the tip of Tony's cock at your entrance and instinctively pushed your hips back, causing Tony to nip at your shoulder. He slid into you slowly, making you gasp and arch your back a bit more. You were panting and moaning by the time Tony was fully seated inside you.

Tony built up a steady rhythm and you could feel just how hard you had made him with your words. Tony held your hips with you hand, reaching around to tweak your nipple with the other. You felt yourself already reaching yet another orgasm and could tell from Tony's frantic thrusts that he would come soon too. You gasped loudly when you felt his knot catch on you, already beginning to inflate.

"Harder, alpha, please" You insisted, making Tony groan at 'please'. He complied, thrusting into you deeper than before. 

Tony pressed his body flush against yours to push his thrusts deeper, using both hands to bring your hips down on his. You gasped as his knot caught and locked yourselves together. Tony bit down on your gland, strengthening the appearance of his mark on you, and that catapulted you over the edge. You saw stars as you clenched around Tony, coming for the third time in a row. Tony groaned as he buried himself deep inside you, coming with you as you felt his warm seed spill inside you. 

You both laid down gently besides each other, panting and satiated. Tony pressed gentle kisses to you neck, licking where he had bite your scent gland and making you shiver contentedly. Finally settled down, Tony pulled the covers over both of you and nuzzled into you neck, breathing in your scent deeply as you wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

"Who knew Iron Man would be such a cuddler" You teased, grinning. "You're such a softie!"

"Shut up" Tony mumbled and you could feel him smile against your skin.

You drifted off to sleep like that, listening to the steady breathing of your alpha.


	9. New fic announcement

Hey! So after looking at the comments I saw that two fics were pretty much tied, so I decided to start writing the Thor/Reader arranged marriage fic. It's called Behind Castle Walls and the first chapter is already uploaded, so you should check it out!

Thanks for your continued support, and I will upload a new chapter to this fic on Monday. Until then!


	10. A Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly domestic stuff. Tony gives you a gift. Strange side effects of the book continue to plague you.

You could feel yourself falling. Faster and faster and _faster_. You saw the ground and lurched your arms out in front of you as if it would soften the impact, but knowing it wouldn't. And right before you hit the ground-

You woke up gasping and feeling like you had just run a marathon. Willing yourself to slow your breathing, you waited until you could feel the hammering of your heart lessen. Tony breathed softly behind you and you rolled over to look at him. He was still sleeping soundly, a little ways away from you now that his knot had deflated. Turning back over you closed your eyes and attempted to sleep, but you found yourself to be restless and filled with too much adrenaline still. Glancing over at the clock, you noticed that it was close to five in the morning. You knew it was Sunday, so Tony would probably sleep in, giving you time to get up and do something by yourself. Stealing one last glance at Tony, you slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes before padding out of the bedroom.

At first, you weren't sure what to do. You just needed to relax. Gardening had always helped in the past, so the greenhouse wouldn't be a bad idea. That book still needed looking into, but Thor was most likely still busy and, if you were honest, that wasn't exactly relaxing. A morning run around the complex was tempting, but you already felt drained, so you settled on just a walk outside.

The morning air was chilly, but not too uncomfortably cold, especially due to the fact that it was summer and the sun would rise soon. The gardens were beautiful and the quite allowed yourself some time to think about everything that had happened recently. While you walked by a fountain, you noticed that a few stray coins had been tossed into it. Tony had grumbled something a while back about people mistaking a fountain for a wishing fountain and coins getting stuck in pipes and decided it wouldn't hurt to get a few out. 

You sat on the edge of the fountain and picked out a few that were closest to you. As you went along though, you slowly had to reach further and further out. At one point, one was barely out of reach from your finger tips. Leaning out and stretching your hand as far as possible, you noticed something very _very_ strange. Was that coin...moving _towards_ your hand? Right before your eyes, the coin seemed to inch closer to your hand on its own accord. Trying it with a penny farther away caused the same thing to happen. You did this repeatedly, each time willing the coin successfully to your hand. As you marveled over this and reached for yet another coin, you were suddenly interrupted.

"What on _earth_ are you _doing_ out here?!" Natasha yelled stalking towards you from the complex.

Startled, you jerked you head up towards her and immediately lost balance, falling into the frigid fountain. You immediately came up gasping and stood up, seeing as the fountain wasn't deep. Your clothes clung to your frame and your hoodie became utterly useless as it was now sopping wet like the rest of you.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay?" Natasha helped you out and you nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to get out of these clothes" You shivered.

"What were you even doing?" Natasha sounded mildly annoyed, but you could tell she was just being protective of you.

"I was getting the coins out of the fountains. Tony said they clog the pipes" You explained, but she only sent you a more confused look. Okay, you needed to give more of an explanation. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk"

"I see" Natasha sighed. "Good luck explaining that to Tony. He woke up without you and flipped out. He thought you'd been kidnapped or something"

"Oh boy" You mumbled, entering the tower.

Natasha's words proved true as you were immediately met with chaos upon entering the building. Tony was stressed, which caused him to verbally lash out, which caused the other alphas to lash out in response, which led to one huge mess. They were so caught up in fighting each other that they didn't even notice you enter, even when Natasha began yelling to get their attention. You squeezed Natasha's hand and left her protection, walking straight into the middle of all the alphas. Silence descended rather quickly as they all stared at you, looking rather surprised.

"Hi" You let out meekly.

" _You gave me a heart attack!_ " Tony exclaimed, looking relieved as he practically jumped on you. He pulled back and held you by the shoulders eyeing you up and down. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"I fell into one of the fountains" You blushed a bit at the confession, and Tony gave you a confused look. "I'll explain later, but can I change right now?"

Tony nodded and released you, but followed you into the elevator. Apparently, this conversation wasn't over.

"Where have you _been_?" Tony scolded at you looking you dead in the eye. 

"In the gardens around the complex" You didn't feel like you did anything wrong, but for some reason the way your alpha looked at you gave you the sense that you did, and you dropped your eyes to the ground.

"When did you leave?" Tony continued as the elevator doors dinged open.

"At around five. I wasn't gone that long!" You protested, stepping out of the elevator.

"(Y/n), it's 8:30" Tony stated and you gaped at him. "We were worried sick, we thought something happened! You didn't even tell anyone you left, or why you left!"

"You were asleep and I had a bad dream. I'm sorry, I thought...." You trailed off and for some reason you could feel tears prick your eyes. You felt terrible making everyone worry about you. Tony could smell a hint of distress and noticed a rogue tear slip down your cheek, immediately softening.

"Hey, it's okay....it's okay" Tony pulled you close, not minding the cold dampness of your hair and clothes. "I was just worried. Next time, let me know if you're leaving or going somewhere, that way I don't wake up thinking your kidnapped. Okay?"

You nodded into Tony's chest.

"Now go take a shower and change. I'm going to help the rest of the team make breakfast, alright?" Tony kissed the top of your head, then sent you off towards the bedroom.

The shower helped to warm you up and your mind turned back to what had happened a the fountain. Did that _really_ happen? You began to think, wondering if you were just crazy. The thought crossed your mind that this had to have something to do with the strange book, the runes, and you passing out. Which determined that you _had_ to talk to Thor. As you stepped out of the shower and toweled off, you noticed some clothes lying on the bed, with a note on them.

_'(Y/n), These are for you to wear today. Courtesy of, The Best Alpha Ever'_

You rolled your eyes at the self proclamation, but picked up the clothes anyway. It was a pair of sweatpants that you often wore on lazy Sundays and one of Tony's t-shirts, as well as one of his hoodies nearby. Holding up the shirt to your nose, you breathed in your alpha's scent before sighing happily and pulling the shirt over your head. Once fully dressed, you headed down to join the others for breakfast.

"Good morning" You chimed quietly.

"Oh hey, you made it out of the fountain!" Clint teased at you and you stuck out your tongue.

"Breakfast's almost ready guys!" You heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Bucky in the kitchen, working on scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Hey Bucky! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" You asked, scuttling over towards him. Bucky always made you feel strangely comfortable. He was easy to talk to.

"Oh, (y/n). I'm good. Actually, I'm moving in with Steve soon, so I'm great. Hey could you-" Bucky's focus was ripped from the stove when he scented you. His eyes trailed to your neck, then your clothes, then finally up to your eyes. "Tony? You picked Tony?"

As sarcastic as Bucky sounded, he couldn't keep a smile off his face and you beamed right back at him.

"Yep, I picked Tony! What did you need me to do?" You asked.

"Oh, could you cut up the fruit over there? I wanted to do a fruit salad" Bucky gestured to the counter next to him and you made yourself busy. "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well, actually. After Loki passed, I didn't think I'd ever say that again" You admitted quietly so that only Bucky could hear.

"I can understand that" Bucky half murmured and you looked at him, somewhat surprised. "I...I knew Steve a while back. Before he was Captain America, we were best friends and army buddies. We knew we loved each other, but couldn't bond because of the time period. A mission went bad and we were separated. I was captured by Hydra, given a super soldier serum, and made an assassin. I thought I'd never see him again..."

Bucky's voice seemed tight and you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile in thanks before he took a deep breath and continued.

"But we did. Years later. And after going through _a lot_ of various therapy and getting all the brain washing out, we finally bonded" Bucky smiled and cast a glance over at Steve.

"Wow" You breathed, then chuckled. "You should really write a novel"

Bucky returned the chuckle, then began removing the food off the stove. You finished putting the rest of the fruit in the bowl and then set the fruit salad down next the the food Bucky had prepared.

"Breakfast" Bucky called, already making a plate for himself and Steve. The others crowded around and gathered their food up. Without thinking, Tony joined them.

"Tony, I got it" You called, showing him the two plates you had in your hands. He seemed to realize what he was doing and then sat at the kitchen table.

"I guess I'm still getting used to that" Tony chuckled, looking sheepish.

Suddenly, the elevator doors dinged opened and in walked Thor, trailed by Bruce. Both of them were smiling, one proudly and one a bit shy.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Clint called, motioning them over. "Bucky made breakfast"

Thor started moving to the counter, but Bruce put out a quick hand to stop him. When Thor looked at him, a bit confused, quiet whispers were then exchanged between them.

"Well on Asgard, the _alpha_ brings the food to the _omega_ " Thor seemed to huff, more pouting then mad.

"Alright, then for breakfast and lunch, I'll bring you food, and you can bring me food for dinner" Bruce tried to bargain.

"No, I get breakfast and lunch, and you get dinner" Thor retorted and when Bruce opened his mouth to protest again Thor leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Bruce turned a bright shade of red before nodding.

"Okay, fine, deal" Bruce waved Thor away, coming to take his seat at the kitchen table.

Bruce's new mating mark stuck out proudly on his neck, and he distinctly smelled like Thor. Everyone gave their congratulations to the couple and they glowed with happiness. You brought Tony his food and sat down next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Everyone began eating and carrying on a light conversation. 

"Is that true?" Tony asked, leaning in towards you to have a more private conversation.

"What do you mean?" You questioned, not knowing what exactly Tony was referencing.

"That on Asgard alphas bring the omegas the food"

"Oh, yeah that's true. That's why when I first came to earth I didn't understand why it was a big deal to bring you food before we were bonded" You explained, pushing another forkful of fruit into your mouth.

"Huh, I didn't even think to ask" Tony remarked. "Did Loki do that?"

"M hmm, always. Except when he wasn't home, of course" 

There was a pause in the conversation as Tony seemed to think while chewing on a bite of toast.

"What if I start bringing you the food?" Tony suggested.

"What? Why?" You furrowed your brows in confusion.

"Well, I don't know, it's what your used to, I guess" Tony seemed to fumble at this point and you placed your hand on his arm.

"Babe, I'm perfectly happy bringing you food. I was used to cooking my own food and eating by myself most of the time, I don't mind this at all" You pecked his cheek again before carrying on with your fruit salad.

"What other Asgardian customs are there?" Tony aired to the table, directing the question now to both you and Thor. "You know, when you're bonded"

"Well the theme of the omega being submissive is still the same, of course" You answered first, trying to go through the customs in your mind.

"Omegas often greet their alphas by bowing their heads to them" Thor commented.

"Oh, I've seen you do that" Natasha blurted. You closed your eyes and groaned in embarrassment. "You did it this morning"

"Yes, Nat, thank you. Force of habit, I guess" You avoided Tony's eyes, knowing he was rather amused and proud of himself. 

"What else?" Tony was interested now, apparently trying to see if any of your old habits stuck around.

The conversation carried on until breakfast ended and Steve began clearing the table with Bucky. Tony tugged on your arm as you got up.

"I have something to show you" He smiled, pulling you with him to the elevator.

The door opened to Tony's lab, which was a bit messier than normal. Scrap parts and tools lay strewn about on counters and the floor. Sheets of paper with notes scribbled haphazardly on them floated around the room. Tony led you through the maze that was the lab towards a variety of glass cases, which contained various Iron Man suits, each showing their mark on the shoulder. He stopped you in front of a glass case on the end and was practically vibrating with excitement. Inside sat another suit that looked slightly different from the rest.

"A suit?" You asked Tony, keeping your eyes on the suit.

"Your suit. I finished" Tony explained, searching your face for your response.

"Oh, Tony, wow" You exclaimed, moving to get a better look.

The suit was smaller and sleeker than the others, with more room in the front of the armor for your bust. Instead of the bright red and gold, the suit was much more toned down, instead being white with red accents, which complemented Tony's suits nicely. The final touch stood out on the neck, right were your scent gland would be. M1-mark one, in a small circle.

"Do you like it?" Tony wrung his hand a little, suddenly looking a bit nervous "Is it too much?"

"It's beautiful! I can't believe you made this for me" You turned and looked at him and he visibly relaxed.

"Well, it's only for emergencies or _maybe_ the occasional mission, but it is for you. Now I can always protect you, even if I'm not around" Tony tugged at your arm again and you embraced him. "You wanna try it on?"

"Um, _yes_!" You exclaimed backing away from him as he opened the glass and activated the suit. It exited the case and stood still as the front opened for you to step into. "Okay, that's awesome"

"You step back into it" Tony guided "It's going to feel pretty heavy at first, especially because you aren't used to it"

The armor began to close in around you, the face plate snapping down last. Your eyes darted to the various screens that indicated anything from your health the to surrounding objects around you.

"Hello, (y/n), how am I helping today?" A female voice sounded inside the suit.

"Woah, Tony, there's a voice in here!" You called.

"Yeah, that's the suits AI. None of my AI really fit so, I made a new one that can relay information to Jarvis" Tony chuckled a little at your surprise.

"Cool, so what's your name?" You asked the AI.

"I have no name. What would you like to address me as?" The suit's AI asked. You thought for a bit.

"Hm, how about Jade?" You questioned.

"Jade is a suitable name" Jade responded.

"So, you feel alright in there?" Tony called.

"Yeah. I'm a little warm, but that's all" You answered. It was pretty stuffy in the suit.

"Why don't you try walking a bit?" Tony suggested.

"Okay" You answered, attempting to take a step forward, but stumbling. You felt warmer by the minute.

"Balancing in the suit is different that balancing normally. It takes some practice. Try again" Tony suggested and you nodded.

You took another step forward, but when a second step was taken, you stumbled. Actually, you felt rather dizzy. And even warmer. You felt that familiar feeling of fire in your veins begin to appear. Your vision swayed even more.

"Tony" You called, unable to hide your distress. "Something's wrong"

The world began to almost spin, becoming blurry and difficult to focus on.

"With you, or the suit?" Tony sounded anxious, but you felt too weak to respond.

"Miss (y/n) is showing no signs of illness" Jade sounded out. "But my self-scan has also come back completely clean. It is unclear"

"Let her out!" Tony was almost panicky now, but you were on the verge of passing out.

As Jade opened the suit, you felt yourself falling and being caught, presumably by Tony, but everything seemed distant from you. You felt yourself being laid down and talked to, several voices joining the mix at one point. Everything swam and you couldn't focus on words, everything sounding like you had cotton balls shoved in your ears. As you blacked out, the last thing you remembered was Tony's panicked face above you, shouting your name.


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a hospital and finally get some answers to why you're so sick. Tony gets a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry if it feels rushed. I had the world's biggest pile of homework to deal with, but I promised I'd update every Monday, so here it is.

A faint beeping sound was the first thing to enter your consciousness. Next was the awareness of an IV in your arm, and a pounding headache. You felt distressed and struggled to open your eyes to the harshly lit room, panicking as you tried to figure out where you were and what had happened. Tony's scent suddenly flooded your senses and immediately helped to calm your nerves. You opened your eyes hesitantly and found yourself in a hospital bed, but you could tell from your surroundings that this was the tower's med bay, not the city's hospital. You're eyes drifted down to your arm and confirmed that you indeed had an IV drip in your arm, and a heart rate monitor on your finger. You began to slowly move your head, scanning for your alpha. 

Tony was slumped in a chair right beside your hospital bed, sleeping lightly. His hair and clothes looked disheveled and he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't truly slept in days. You whimpered at the sight of him, finding it hard to speak. Tony stirred oh so slightly, but remained asleep. 

"Tony" You croaked out, hoping that would be enough to wake him.

Tony's eyes seemed to flutter open and he groaned something before closing them. Something seemed to click in his mind as his eyebrows furrowed, and then his eyes shot open and he turned his head towards you. Relief crashed over his face like a wave and he practically flew out of his chair and over to your side. 

"Hey" Tony murmured softly, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Hi" You managed to reply. "What happened?"

"You collapsed in one of the suits" Tony swiped a loose tear away with his jacket sleeve. "You-um, cracked your head open on the lab's concrete"

You gently lifted one of your hands to your head, finding it to be swollen and sore, making you wince.

"The doctor had to give you some stitches" Tony looked down at the ground. "You were out for five days"

Your eyes shot to Tony's in shock, you opened your mouth to ask more questions, but your throat seemed like it was full of cotton. Tony immediately jumped up and walked to a sink in the room, filling a glass with water and bringing it to you.

"Here, try this" He spoke softly, like he was afraid he was speaking to a ghost of you.

You drank the water gratefully and found it easier to speak after downing the glass.

"Five days? From just a bump on the head?" You asked, clearly alarmed.

"Well..." Tony looked at you seriously. "The doctors think something might be wrong. Let's face it, you've been sick for a while with some sort of weird new disease and they're starting to think that you may have caught-"

"Tony" You interrupted, staring at the bed sheets in shame. You began to take interest in your fingers, avoiding his gaze.

"What is it?" Tony placed a hand over yours to still your movements.

"I know what's wrong with me" You practically whispered. "But you're going to be mad"

"Okay" Tony spoke calmly, but retracted his hand from yours, making you cringe at the loss of contact. You took a breath to calm your nerves.

"When I went to the library, I took a detour home. I heard this weird noise and it felt like it was calling to me and, anyway, I ended up going to Dr. Strange's sanctum-" 

"Do _not_ tell me you slept with him and are pregnant or some shit. Because if you do-"

" _No!_ You're my alpha, and I would never, _ever_ do that! Why would you even think that?"

Tony stuttered to answer and you moved on, knowing that he probably just blurted out the first thing that popped in his head.

"That's not the point. There was this book and it was all weird and magic-y and I was curious so I touched it and-"

" _Excuse me?_ " Tony looked both scared and pissed.

"I know, I know. It was dumb! But I did the dumb thing and then weird rune thingies appeared on my skin and then I passed out and Tony I think I can control metal and I don't know what's happening and-" The words seemed to poor out of you.

" _Why didn't you tell me?!_ " Tony looked pissed and actually stood up.

"I was scared! I thought you'd be mad! And then it got worse and I didn't know what to do and...and..." You began to sob then. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"I..I'm still pissed" Tony spoke, but the smell of your distress combined with his alpha instincts softened his voice. He reached an arm around your shoulders and pulled you against him. "But it's gonna be okay, alright? We're gonna figure this whole thing out"

You nodded and sniffled, enjoying the feeling of Tony's warm body pressed up against yours.

"I love you" You whispered.

Tony stood back a bit so that he could look in your eyes. He looked incredibly shocked, and you realized that's the first time you had ever said 'I love you' to him. He immediately pulled you back in, placing a strong kiss on your lips.

"I love you too, my little omega" He murmured.

You were released from the med bay a few hours later, following a few final exams and having your blood drawn for a few further tests. Tony immediately took you up to your bedroom, insisting that you rest further. After sleeping a few hours, you were awakened by your alpha, holding a tray in his hands.

"I brought you some soup" Tony sat at the edge of the bed. "You haven't eaten hardly anything recently. It'd help you gain your strength back"

Tony picked up a spoon from the tray, dipping it in the soup and nudging it towards you. It was your favorite, but for some reason the sight of it turned your stomach.

"Thank you, honey, but I can't" You shook your head. "I think the book's spells are making me nauseous"

"Okay, well I'll leave it on the side table and you can eat it if you feel up to it later" 

Tony set the tray on the table, then reached out and smoothed your hair down, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm gonna go and see Strange. He might have some answers on the book by now" Tony went to stand, then noticed your concern. "I'm not gonna hurt him"

"Okay. Can you let Thor in? The book's writings are in Asgardian, so I think he could help" 

Tony growled at letting Thor in the room with you, especially in your sick state, but nodded anyway. With a final kiss to your lips, he got up and left the room, closing the door quietly. You found yourself lost in your thoughts for a while, starting to think about what the book could be doing to you and why you were so extremely sick. A soft knock on the door caused you to sit up.

"Come in" You called.

Thor walked in with a small smile, trailed by Bruce. Their bond was still new and they were essentially attached at the hip, following each other like love struck puppies.

"Stark summoned me. He claimed you needed assistance" Thor smiled, sitting in a chair next to the bed. Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, deciding it was safe since you were both omegas.

"I need your help to read something" You explained, reaching into the bedside table and pulling out the book, handing it to Thor.

"Hmm. The title roughly translates to 'metal manipulation'" Thor turned the book over in his hands, opening it and flipping through a few pages. "This is a spell book. It helps teach someone how to control metal and a few various spells that go along with metal manipulation"

"Well, that doesn't reveal too much. I already knew I could control metal" You ignored the surprised and shocked looks from Thor and Bruce. "Does it explain why I'm so sick? Am I cursed? Is there a way to get rid of my powers?"

"Uh...well. It says-um..wait" Thor flipped a few more pages and read some more, keeping his expressions mostly neutral. "The book holds an ore filled stone on the cover"

Thor displayed the stone for emphasis.

"If the books deems someone worthy of possessing the stone's powers, then that person gains the ability to manipulate metal and perform other spells found inside the book. However, there is some sort of loose explanation about a transitioning period. I believe that your fainting spell in Stark's laboratory was the end of your struggles. From here on it should be smooth sailing" Thor closed the book and set it on the table, wielding a satisfied smile.

"Alright, well that's reassuring" You said, except it wasn't. If that was true, why did you still feel randomly nauseous? What if your body wasn't transitioning properly? "Thank you Thor, that's all I needed to hear"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, lady (y/n)" Thor stood up and Bruce followed suit. "I'll let you rest now"

And with that your company excited, leaving you alone again. Well, you supposed you could stand to sleep some more.

~Time Skip~  
*Tony's pov*

Tony's trip to the sanctum hadn't accomplished too much, but it did help to ease his nerves. (Y/n) was okay, and that's what mattered right now. The taxi he was sitting in arrived at the tower and he climbed out, tipping the cab driver. He was eager to get up to see you and make sure you were still doing okay. As soon as he walked in the door, however, Jarvis chimed at him to go to the med bay.

Panic hit every nerve at once. (Y/n) had fainted, or had a fever again, or was really sick. And he wasn't there. He flew down the steps rather than waiting for the elevator. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was a panting, disheveled mess. He rushed through the med bay, searching for his omega, adrenaline production kicked into high gear.

A nurse rounded a corner and caught sight of him, beckoning him over.

"Mr. Stark, (y/n) is fine. She's still upstairs resting" The nurse soothed. "We just found something rather interesting in her blood work that you might want to see"

Tony followed the nurse to a small room, feeling calmer, but also more confused. Well, if something _was_ wrong with (y/n), at least it wasn't an immediate threat. The nurse motioned for Tony to take a seat while she reviewed some forms and charts.

"Well Mr. Stark, there's no real easy way to break this, so I'll just go ahead and say it" The nurse looked up and Tony.

The way the nurse worded everything made Tony feel panic rise again, but something about her demeanor helped keep him calm. She spoke lightly, and looked fairly relaxed. When she looked up at him, a small smile graced her lips.

"Mr. Stark, you're going to be a father" The nurse revealed. "(Y/n)'s blood work shows that she's carrying your child"

Shock, would be the first thing to hit Tony. He briefly remembered a battle where all the air had gotten knocked out of him, and couldn't help but feel as though it was almost entirely the same feeling then as it was right now. After processing for a bit, Tony finally, slowly smiled. He was going to be a dad. _(Y/n) was pregnant!_ He couldn't wait to tell her!


	12. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh mystery. Intrigue. It's short because it's mostly preparing for a long ass epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off, sorry I didn't upload last week, I had a ten page paper due that day and sometimes you gotta prioritize folks. Second, this fic is probably coming to a close real soon. As in like, maybe one more chapter soon. So I'll either put up another survey for what to upload on Mondays, or just use my favorite from the last survey. If you wanna read another of my fics you can check out 'Behind Castle Walls' which is a work in progress that I update every Friday.

You couldn't seem to get comfortable enough. You would get up and grab some pillow or blanket, then return to the bed, arranging it to your liking. Then it _wouldn't_ be to your liking, and you'd get back up to retrieve more pillows, or some sort of soft clothing, or anything really. You were laying in bed, finally feeling somewhat satisfied, when your alpha walked in. He stopped short at the doorway when he saw you on the bed, then smiled softly and walked over to you.

"Hey" Tony sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi" You gave a light smile in return. "Did you talk to Dr. Strange?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. You'll be just fine, your body just needed to adjust to having magic in it, or something like that" Tony waved his hand dismissively, then leaned in to place a slow kiss on your lips.

It was completely unhurried, filled with tenderness and such complete adoration. He moved to the crook of your neck to breath in your scent, sighing contentedly.

"What's going on?" You asked, but turned your head to give him better access. "You're being such a softie"

"I got news from the doctors, and they gave me another reason why you feel so off" Tony pulled back then, looking you in the eye.

"Good news, or bad news?" You swallowed nervously.

"News that explains why you're nesting" Tony dodged the question and you sent him a confused look. "Oh, come on, (y/n), look around. You've gathered every bedding material in this room, not to mention clothing. You're nesting"

"So" You responded dismissively, understanding the implications, but not wanting to have false hope.

"You're pregnant, (y/n)" Tony placed a hand on the side of your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb. "You're carrying my pup right now"

Your mouth dropped open, at a lose for words. You started laughing.

"Not the reaction I was expecting" Tony drew his hand away, but remained smiling joyfully.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" You caught your breath. "I'm happy, I really am! I just thought I was going crazy for a second, with all the passing out and the throwing up-"

"You've thrown up?" Tony gave a look a disappointment at the fact that you hadn't told him.

"No! Yes... once or twice. After the concussion, so I assumed that's _why_ I threw up. Not the point" You quickly changed topics. "But I thought you said you weren't ready for pups"

"If I'm honest, I'm completely unprepared for this both physically, mentally, and emotionally" Tony rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, then turned to you with his eyes sparkling. "But I've got nine months, right? And I've got you"

Tony leaned down and placed another peck to your lips.

"My omega" Tony spoke softly, leaning his forehead on yours.

"My alpha" You practically purred with contentment.

A small rumbling from lower in the building interrupted your shared reverence.

"What was that?" You startled, jumping from the bed.

"I'm going to go check, stay right here" Tony began calling a suit.

"Uh-uh. No. Not happening. I'm going with you" You began to leave the room.

"You're pregnant" Tony stepped in front of you.

"Yup, and I can shoot a gun, control metal, own a suit like you now, not to mention the fact that I've trained in hand to hand combat for months" You crossed your arms in front of you. "This is my home too, and I'm going"

"Be safe" Tony huffed, pulling you into a quick, tight hug before exiting the room with you following close behind.

No sirens sounded, but you both took the stairs just to be sure. Tony called to Jarvis to get information and was instructed that the shaking had started in the Avenger's common room floor, out on the balcony. Tony stepped into an Iron Man suit before reaching the level and you pulled out a gun from an emergency compartment on the stair case, hidden from view most of the time. When you finally arrived on the right floor, Tony stepped out before you, analyzing the threat level and where it came from. He froze for a long moment and slowly looked back at you, then stepped out of the suit.

Tony motioned you to step forward, but his tense body posture made you keep your gun raised and ready to fire. When you stepped into the room, you were immediately greeted by Thor screaming something in a complete rage. A mixture of scents flooded your nose. Alpha tension, omega distress, anger on both sides, alpha anxiety. It was all too much and you had to pause to close your eyes and take a breath. When you were able to open your eyes and take in your surroundings, you found that most everyone was gathered in the center of the room. You could see Thor's back turned towards you, and he was furiously shouting at someone. You moved closer to see what was happening, and lowered the gun to your side, seeing that no one else seemed to be ready for a fight.

As you moved towards the crowd, you noticed that Thor seemed to quiet down, as if he was notified of your arrival. He turned back around and stepped aside. The rest of the crowd followed suit and parted so you could get by. As soon as you did, everything seemed to come to a screeching halt.

You smelled him first. The ocean and leather. You knew it like the back of your hand. It was safe. Familiar. 

Home.

You looked directly into his eyes, your own flooding with tears.

"Loki?" You croaked, taking a step back. "No. You're dead"

Loki crossed the room in swift steps, immediately embracing you.

"I'm so sorry, love" Loki whispered, teary voiced. "I'm right here. I've got you, my omega"

Omega. It meant so much coming from him before. Now it felt accusing. You pushed out of his arms and took a few steps back.

"(Y/n)?" Loki asked, sounding hurt.

You looked into his eyes again, and found them trailing down to your neck. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, scenting the air. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Tony, who was visibly holding himself back from across the room.

"You-" Loki growled and began stalking towards Tony.

Tony followed suit. They were out for blood and would have it if no one interjected. You never moved so fast in your life.

You stepped between them, reaching for the Iron man suit on your way there, activating your metal kinesis.

With a vicious growl, you raised your arms against them. A gun facing Loki, a suit blocking Tony.

"Don't" You growled in voice authoritative enough to be mistaken for alpha.

Tony stopped and froze in place, breaking eye contact with Loki. Loki's wide eyes remained on you, shock and betrayal written clearly on his face.

"I thought you were dead" You glowered. "I chose him as my new alpha. If you're going to go for anyone's throat, then go for mine"

"I could never-" Loki began and stopped, looking utterly defeated. "I faked my death, yes. I came looking for you. You weren't there"

"No I wasn't" You kept your glare, but lowered the gun. "I was here. Mourning the loss of my beloved Alpha and believing that I'd never be whole ever again after having my heart ripped out"

Loki flinched and backed away a few inches.

"How could you do that to me?" You began to cry again. "Why did you do that to me?"

Your smell of distress began to seep into the room. Tony held himself at bay again, knowing this wasn't the time to be alpha. Loki's instincts kicked in, however, and he attempted to reach forward and soothe you.

" _Don't touch me!_ " You screamed, backing away. "Don't you dare touch me! You don't deserve to comfort me!"

"I-I'm sorry" Loki fumbled. "Please. Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry"

"Maybe you should of thought of that before returning from the dead" You spat. 

Your emotions flipped from anger to sadness to distress all over again. The thoughts in your head just kept spinning around, over and over again. The only thought that remained the same through it all was ' _why why why why_ '.

"(Y/n), I know I've made many, many mistakes. But I still love you and I still want you to be apart of my life. Will you forgive me? Will you allow me to be the alpha you deserve?" Loki ventured, raising his eyes to meet yours.

"I... I have to think" You backed away and began to move out of the room. 

Tony and some of the others moved to follow you, but you waved them away.

"Please" You sighed. "I just have to think"


	13. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader makes her decision on who her alpha is going to be. Epilogue

You sat in the garden with your feet in the clear pond contemplating the choice laid out before you. On one hand, you had your original tried and true alpha, Loki. Loki had been there with you through it all. You had been together for years, and at one point had planned on carrying his pups. But he had betrayed your trust and hurt you. On the other hand was Tony, your current lovable alpha. You'd only been together for a few months, but you already loved him beyond measure. And you were carrying his pup currently.

Tears began slipping down your face as you came to a jarring realization. This wasn't a decision, this was preparation for a heartbreaking goodbye. One you never thought you'd have to say twice. You took a few breaths to steady yourself and began thinking of what you wanted to say. You had to let Loki go, but you wanted to do so as gently as possible. 

After a while of sitting alone, you could feel someone approaching behind you. Natasha sat down next to you and joined you in silence.

"I know who I'm choosing" You spoke quietly after a minute.

"Yeah?" Natasha prompted, allowing you to control the conversation.

"Yeah" You looked up at her. "I'm choosing Tony, but I don't want to hurt Loki. I want to let him down as easy as possible. I couldn't bear to hurt him after everything we've been through"

Natasha nodded along thoughtfully, not meeting your eye.

"So can you please stop being someone you're not, and let me talk to you?" You asked in almost a whisper.

The Natasha you were talking to met you with an ashamed look, then Loki transformed back into himself.

"I'm sorry" Loki refused to meet your eye soon, instead staring at the ground. "I just wanted to talk"

"It's okay" You chided, the omega in you soothing him. "I just want to talk too"

You reached out and squeezed his hand softly before drawing back, not wanting to make this any more difficult.

"Loki, I love you so much. You know that, right?" You paused and Loki nodded with a small smile, still looking down. "You were always there for me and always took care of me. I couldn't have asked for a better alpha. But I said goodbye to you a long time ago, when I heard that you'd died. I said goodbye, and I mourned, but then I healed. And I moved on. At first I felt guilty, but I figured that if you had a say, then you would want me to be happy"

A small silence fell again as he digested these words.

"Are you?" He asked, this time raising his eyes to meet yours.

There was no malice. No anger. Just love. Just like the Loki you once knew.

"I am" You replied and found yourself crying again.

Loki stood and offered you a hand, helping you to your feet.

"Then I suppose it's time that I let you go too" Loki said softly, tears beginning to role down his face.

But there was a small, gentle smile too. You pulled him into a tight embrace and you both stood there like that for a few minutes, just crying together. After a bit, he pulled away.

"I hope I won't be kicked out of the tower?" Loki asked rather shyly.

"Oh, I'm sure I can settle Tony enough to let that happen" You said, swiping away a few remaining tears.

"Alright then love. He's in his workshop" Loki squeezed your arm reassuringly. "Go on to him. I'd like to reflect awhile on my own"

You nodded and pulled your shoes back on, heading off the little dock and into the tower. When you reached the lobby the majority of the avengers were hovering around. Some pacing, some on the couch, and a few were huddled together talking in hushed tones. When they spotted you, they all collectively froze or stopped talking.

"Hi" You raised a hand awkwardly. "I would like to speak to my alpha. Do you know where he is?"

The tension seemed to ease away as they realized who you were talking about.

"He's down in his workspace" Bruce piped up from the couch. 

"Thank you" You looked towards Steve. "Loki needs a place to stay until he figures out what his next move is. I still need to talk to Tony, but we've already talked together and have worked everything out. I have no problem with him here and he knows what his limits are"

"I'll see what I can do" Steve gave a tight lipped smile.

"Thank you" You repeated, turning towards the elevator.

You tried to calm your nerves on the way down, not knowing what you would be facing once you reached the workshop. It was eerily quiet when the elevator doors dinged open. No rock music played in the background. No tools or machinery could be heard whirring or clanging. In fact, it was almost silent. You walked slowly, taking in your surroundings as you went. You had to freeze at the doorway. _Everything_ was clean. All tools were organized into their proper place. Not a single blue print was scattered throughout the lab. Jarvis displayed no ongoing projects. It was as if nothing had ever taken place before. There was no sign of activity, save for the unmopped floor and the occasional dent or two in the walls from test flights gone bad.

Your eyes scanned for your alpha and found him sitting at table, facing away from you. He was holding some sort of book in his hands and would occasionally flip through it. You entered further into the room and began to approach him. He held out a hand when he had scented you, but continued with what he was doing and didn't turn to face you.

"You don't need to explain yourself" He began softly. "You don't need to apologize"

"What?" You asked, confused.

"Look, he was your alpha before hand and I understand that you still love him and all that junk. We've only been together for a short amount of time and you guys have history. You don't need to apologize, you're doing what's best for you and I respect that. I just don't want-"

Tony stopped mid-sentence when he realized that during his speech you had slowly walked over to him. You know stood in front of him with a small frown on your face.

"Tony, I'm not going anywhere" You chided. "I'm staying with my alpha"

Tony seemed taken aback and his eyes misted over.

"But I thought-" A few stray tears escaped from Tony's eyes and made their way down to his chin. "I thought you'd want to be with him. He had you first"

"And you have me now" You reached out and ran a hand through his soft brown locks in a comforting gesture.

"I thought a lost you" Tony choked out, a few more tears slipping down his face.

You pulled him into an embrace, letting him bury his face in your neck.

"No, I'm yours Tony" You whispered. "You're my alpha"

"I love you" Tony said, pulling back to look at you. 

"I love you too" You smiled.

You reached in for a soft kiss and Tony met your lips happily.

"By the way" You started sheepishly.

"Oh no" Tony groaned. "What now?"

"Well..." You hesitated. "Loki kind of needs somewhere to stay"

"No" Tony growled. "Absolutely not"

~Time Skip 3 Months~

"Well we should announce that I'm pregnant today because I'm starting to show a little" You claimed, continuing to fold and put away the clean laundry that was spread out on the bed.

"Alright, fine" Tony shrugged. "How do you want to do it?"

"We should go down to breakfast and I'll just start complaining about all my pregnancy symptoms" You suggested.

"No, we need more pizazz" Tony wriggled his eyebrows at you, folding a shirt and tucking it into a drawer.

"Then what do you suggest?" You grinned.

"I have an idea, but it has to be tomorrow"

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yep"

~Next day~

You all sat around the table, passing food around and telling jokes. Tony sat up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now I know that I'm not usually the sentimental type, but I think it'd be pretty nice if everyone went around and said something that they're thankful for" Tony suggested and the other avengers nodded along cheerily.

"I'm thankful that I haven't been thrown to the curb" Loki joked dryly, earning a few chuckles. "But in all seriousness. I'm glad that I could find a home with you all and gain a true family"

"I'm thankful for my wonderful omega Bruce" Thor thundered happily. "I never thought I'd enjoy being bonded so much"

"I'm thankful for sandwiches" Clint quipped, earning some laughs and a punch on the arm from Natasha.

"Okay, okay" You began, settling everyone. "Well I'm thankful for all of you and the home you've provided for me. And I'm especially thankful that I've been given the opportunity by Tony to be a parent"

A few chuckles sounded around that table.

"Wait, what?" Natasha asked, making the rest of the group pause and think.

"Are you pregnant?" Steve asked, shooting up from the table.

"Yes" You beamed, glowing with pride.

Shouts of joy could be heard around the table as people rushed to give you and Tony hugs and congratulations.

"When are you due?" Natasha asked.

"When did you find out?" Clint followed up.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Loki demanded to know.

"Alright, alright! Let me answer the questions one at a time! I'm three months in, and we found out pretty soon. I'm due May 8, but that's an approximation. During the last ultrasound they told me the gender, but Tony couldn't be there"

"What? You didn't tell me they told you the gender!" Tony mock crossed his arms in anger.

"Yeah, is our newest Avenger a boy or girl?" Steve asked.

"Actually, Tony will be very happy with the answer" You smiled slyly.

"It's a girl?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, one of them is" You shrugged. "The twin is a boy"

Tony slowly sunk into a chair while the rest of the team let out gasps and awes. Clint let out a howling laugh and clapped Tony on the back.

~Time Skip~

You held your new baby girl in your arms, tears trickling down your face. It hadn't been an easy labor, but it had been worth it. Your alpha held your little boy, speaking softly to him and glowing at each little coo that he earned.

The rest of the team shuffled into the room for a look after a bit and joined in your quiet revelry. Tony passed your baby boy to Loki, who cried almost immediately. You knew that Loki would do anything for your little family at this point.

The sun was setting outside, which you were thankful for since you needed some rest after giving birth.

Tony fell asleep next to you, after everyone had left and the twins were each placed in their cradles. You smiled up at your alpha as you drifted off.

Your family wasn't perfect and more often then not the house was filled with chaos, but you wouldn't have it any other way. You smiled as you fell asleep, soaking in the happiness and love you felt towards your alpha and pups.

Nothing was the same since Thor first found you, but, somehow, everything had worked out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is officially finished! I'm going to take this next Monday off since I'm going on vacation, and then I'm going to start a new one, which I haven't decided on yet. If you want to read one of my other works, I have a Thor/reader fic titled Behind Castle Walls that I update every Friday that you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516226/chapters/43883407. Or, you can read another Tony/reader fic that I just started called Strengths and Weaknesses, which I upload every Monday in place of this one, which is right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086784/chapters/45345616. Thank you all for supporting me and reading my work!


End file.
